Adolescent Anarchy
by International-Wonderland
Summary: Sai a young tiger is sent away to stay with her Aunt. When in Rome you must do what the Romans do, even if that includes being the pupil to a cranky Tigress. Will the Master be able to break the unbreakable...or will the teenager prove to be unstoppable?
1. Meet Sai

**A/N: Hi, a long time ago I did a Kung Fu Panda fic that dealt with Tigress and her teenage niece. At the time I was still getting the hang of the site back in 2008, to be honest the story was too jumbled up, I had many plots going on at the same time. It really didn't like it, so I deleted the story.**

**Now I'm starting over, but this time I know exactly where I want the story to go.

* * *

**

Sitting on the bed a young tiger was complaining with her mother. Her dark blue eyes tried not to narrow or do anything to fuel fire to her mother's anger. Her black stripes stood out against her bright green fur…which was dyed of course.

"Your father and I have a business trip to take care of in Hong Kong…"

The teen let out a dramatic sigh.

"Mom, I can take care of myself…I am seventeen…"

"And a female, I not leaving you here alone Sai."

Sai couldn't believe it; her mom does this all the time. Being a girl automatically dubs you most likely to get raped, heck they're a family of tigers. The animals in town are afraid to pursue relationships with them, let alone pressure the feline into having sex forcefully.

"Great it's nice to know that my own mother thinks I'm weak."

Sai's mother's blue eyes closed in frustration.

"That's not what I'm trying to say. I would feel much safer if you stayed with someone I knew to keep watch,"

Sai smiled.

"Fine, I'll stay with Fa-Lin in Beijing."

Keeping her smile on her face. Sai's mother had this _hell-no_ expression on, making it very clear that whoever this person was…she didn't approve.

"I don't want that metalhead taking care of you, ever since she dared you to pierce your nose…I knew she was trouble from the start."

Looking in the mirror, Sai grinned with satisfaction at the septum piercing. It's not like her mom was going to say yes and let Sai do it respectfully. So the teenager got Fa-Lin to dare her to do it.

'_It was the best day ever.'_

"Anyway, I think she's on drugs…"

"You think all my friends are on drugs."

She sneered.

Okay, so her mother was half-right. Only a small portion of her friends did the _big_ stuff, but it was only four. Everyone else just did weed and weed isn't really a drug to worry about, your just dazed out of your mind and usually Sai just sits around the room…so its not like they go outside and get high.

"What about Jin, he's a responsible person…"

The adult shook her head in response.

"No staying over with boys…he might…"

Sai's half lidded eyes was prominent on her face.

"He's gay, mom."

Folding her arms, Sai was starting to get pissed off again.

"Can I please stay with Koi…"

Her mom again shook her head.

"I said no guys…"

Sai blushed.

"He's not a guy…

Then her lips curved up in a sly smirk.

"Anymore."

Her mother knew what that meant. Koi was just as cool and mellow as the rest of her friends. Sai knew _he_ felt more like a _she_, and once he reached the legal age…Koi carried out what he always wanted to do; the tiger supported him all the way.

"Okay, stop naming off random friends…I already found someone to be your caretaker."

Sai's fangs bit against her tongue, she wanted to scream badly.

'_Then why the hell make me go through this pointless conversation!'_

Falling on the bed, her back pressed along the soft sheets.

"So, who am I staying with?"

Her mother traveled over to the bed, which was always a bad sign. When she does this, it means she doesn't want Sai to get mad at what she is about to tell her. Her heavily lined eyes cracked open when she felt her mom sit down.

"Sai, I know you are not fond of this person but for the next few weeks I need you to be cooperative and who knows you and Auntie Tigress will…"

Sai sat up and gave her mom a disapproving glare.

"Mom how could you! You're against me staying with people I like but it's okay if you dump me on a person I can't stand…"

Her daughter was being immature and did not see the reasons why she did it.

"That's because, your friends will let you do whatever you want. Tigress will take care of you and keep you out of trouble. Sai I love you, and respect some of the actions you make, but these friends you are encountering need to change. You are better than that.

Sai's jaw dropped in shock.

"Now you're insulting my friends. Mom I make good decisions when it comes to my friends, just because they're not the clean cut bunch you had in mind doesn't mean they are taking me down the road to hell. Fa-Lin has been married for fourteen years and has kids of her own and works hard. But you don't see that, all you see is some person that could be a pothead…which she's not! Jin has been my best bud since we were babies, and he's always been there for me, but all you see is some queer. Koi, he is awesome and you and dad never liked him, always telling me he acts _'strange'_ or _'abnormal'_ for a guy, so what if he's a transgender, he's more than that. Koi was the one that taught me how to drive, he was the one that went with me to get my cartilage pierced, all eight times, my eyebrow and my tongue but not once have you and dad came with me for support."

Her mother was silent as she listens carefully to how much her daughter cared about her friends. As noble as it was, Sai needs to understand how they became the way they are, Fa-Lin didn't make anything of herself, with all the education she has gotten, the woman only went as far as becoming a tattoo artist and hairstylist. Jin has always had a bad relationship with his parents and Koi's parents wanted a girl but got a boy instead, so their son probably felt as if he could fix it by changing his gender.

"Sai, I already made arrangements with Tigress. You will leave tomorrow morning, so pack everything you want to bring with you."

Her words stung Sai's heart, even after explaining why she wanted to be with her friends. Her mom still wouldn't ease up and let her stay behind. Getting up from the bed, the adult tiger, walked towards the door. Looking back, she saw her daughter's crestfallen eyes.

"Sai…what I'm doing may seem unfair, but this is for your own good."

Sai turned away from her mom in anger.

"Yeah whatever."

Grunting under her breath.

The mother knew that further discussion would only burst into an argument and she needed her rest, it was already eight. Taking a deep breath, she closed the door behind her, walking down the hall she took one more glance at her teenager's room.

"You'll thank me later, Sai."

She whispered softly.

* * *

Entering her room she collapsed on the bed beside her husband. The large male tiger looked at his mate with concern.

"She didn't take well to the news?"

Placing a hand on her forehead and groaned, she turned towards him.

"En, I never thought a little weekend to ones aunt, would make a teenager's hormones rage in anger. Its not like we're sending her to bootcamp."

Chuckling he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Maybe not to you, but to her it feels very much the same. She's going to be sent to a place out in the country, away from the city…to a person that she doesn't care for. That's a scary experience for a teen to go through."

Kissing the top of her head, he continued.

"Just try to understand it from Sai's point of view…okay Tam."

Closing their eyes, they turned out the lights. The journey to Hong Kong will be a long one and they will need the strength for the trip. Meanwhile down the hall Sai, was laying on the bed with thoughts of how the stay at her aunt's will go. She knew Tigress was very demanding and bossy and unless it's her parents, Sai doesn't listen to authority all that well.

Tugging on her spike choker, she let out a low growl.

"My life…fucking sucks."

* * *

**A/N: I know the chapter is pretty short and yes Tigress will appear in the next one. Well here's Sai, she is my OC and the embodiment of everything Tigress will despise…but I'm sure if Master Tigress doesn't kill the poor cub first, Sai will learn a thing or two from her.**


	2. Awkward Car Rides & Bitchy Impressions

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. Now I can start making long chapters :)

* * *

**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng

Slamming her fist down on her alarm clock, Sai grunted in response. She was going to waste as time as possible so her mother would get so pissed that she'll have no choice but to let her stay behind. No way in the world she is going to endure being with her bitchy Aunt for a long period.

Curling back in her warm bed, her tail poked out from the bed sheets.

"Sai, get up."

Hearing her mom's annoying call, she only acted on impulse. Taking her pillow, Sai covered her ears with it hoping to soundproof the rant her mother was about to fall into.

"Sai, I know that you don't want to go but you have to. I'm only asking for a little maturity…you know there will be times in your life when you'll have to do things you don't want to. That's life…Sai…SAI! Ugh, I know you can hear me young lady, get up and get your things we are leaving in a half-hour. Don't make me come back!"

Not finding it all that threatening, she only yawned and embraced the slumber that was crawling back to her…

" SAI GET UP!"

The teen girl jolted from her bed, when her father's voice came booming through her room. Sai knew one thing about her parents, when her father orders her…it's not a request she would turn down and ignore. Her mom gets mad all the time and therefore Sai rarely listens to her, while her father rarely gets mad and Sai listens to him all the time.

Looking into her bag, she took out the clothes she was going to wear when she arrives at the Jade Temple. Taking out a black buckled corset, pulling the straps over her bare shoulders, she zipped it up from the back, which was a bitch to do.

Due to the heat in the area, she was positive that it would only get hotter out in the country. Slipping on her black shorts, she let the thick chains hang from the sides. After doing the basic, teeth hygiene and washing her face, she returned to the mirror once more.

Drawing on a lot of eyeliner, it made her blue eyes stand out even more. Placing her spike choker on, she made sure all her piercing jewelry from her cartilage to her nose was set into place.

Busting through her bedroom door with her luggage, her scowl only deepened when her eyes lay on her mom. All their stuff was neatly packaged against the wall, when her father saw his little girl he smiled.

"Sai you got dressed that fast."

Her mom looked up from her packing and saw what Sai was wearing. Standing up she walked over to her, crossing her arms.

"I know you are not wearing that to your Aunt's house."

Raising her pieced eyebrow, Sai smirked.

"You said I had to give you a little maturity…and I am. Tolerating Aunt T is far as I'm going; anything that deals with my self-image will be note in void. You never had a problem with the way I dress."

Scrunching her nose as the words left her lips.

Her mother shook her in defeat.

"I give up! Wear whatever you want. Let people judge you the wrong way."

Grabbing a few suitcases, she strutted out the door to the car. Leaving Sai standing next to her father, the large tiger glanced down at her. His brown eyes matched his uneasy smile; he knew how to approach his child in a more civil way.

"Why do you put your mother on edge like that? This is a very stressful meeting for the both of us and if your doing this just to get back at her for refusing to let you say. Then that's very unbecoming of a girl your age…I would change your top for the ride there."

Sai plopped down on one of the large suitcases.

"Dad this is how I always dress, I'm not _showing_ anything and isn't it hypocritical for mom to tell me to be myself, yet she turns around, acts like I did it without her consent…that's bull."

Her father still gave her that all-knowing smile.

"I know…Sai, but this place you are going to is very conservative and they will not see you on the same level. Everyone there are adults and has never had any experience with your kind…"

Chuckling a bit, he continued.

"Your mother knows how you get…you like to start confrontations with people no matter what the topic is. Aunt Tigress is not a woman you want to anger on the first day, as you know she is apart of the Furious Five…and deserves that respect."

Sai rolled her eyes.

'_So the old woman can break through bricks…that's entertaining.'_

Lifting herself off the case, without saying a word she quickly walked back to her room. After five minutes later, her black corset was replaced with a pink plaid and black halter corset. Her mother's eyes got big, while her father tried not to laugh.

Nudging his wife he grinned.

"Well sweetie…it's a step up from the first one."

Tam gave him an expression that indicated that she was not amused.

"Just help me get the bags in the car, En."

Watching her parents set up the back seat for her; Sai didn't mind being sandwiched in-between her parent's luggage. Her dad locked up the house after checking to make sure everything is okay, popping her headphone in her ears, she put her music on full blast.

Over all the car ride was going smoothly. Sai had an urge to take the train to the outskirts of China, rather than listen to her parents' embarrassing music choices. It was nothing but boring Chinese folk music, granted there were about four songs Sai could actually stand.

'_Don't they know that there are more genres than this?'_

Taking out a piece of _Double Bubble_, the taste of watermelon made her relax. Gum was her major addiction, she needed to have at least one piece a day…or she'll go crazy.

Okay, that was a little extreme.

"Sai, make sure you charge your cell so if you need anything, just call us."

Trying not to complain to them about how dumb that sounded. Her parents will be all the way in Hong Kong, which is far from the mainland and very far from where Sai will be residing. Even if she wanted something from them, she doubts they'll be able to fulfill her requests.

"Got it."

Her claw was right above the play button.

"Oh and make sure you stay in doors…you know, when you go in _heat_ during the month."

Sai's eyes twitched as her face turned beet red.

'_Oh for fucks sake!'_

"Mom…I know what to do, damn."

"Maybe I should tell Tigress when we see her."

Sliding back into her seat, she pressed her paw against her face.

Two hours went by and the scenery had changed drastically. The tall buildings and skyscrapers no longer existed. The population had started to slim down the further they got into the countryside. Huge mountains painted the background with the crisp clear sky gleaming above and lush green rolling plains. None of this excited Sai one bit, she was born and raised in the city…use to the sound of cars honking and multiple people cussing at each other.

This was a new environment for her, and it made her hostile on the inside.

"We're almost there…we'll arrive in another thirty minutes."

Her father's words made her heart race. Sai only had minutes of freedom left…unless.

Her mind began to formulate a plan that could get her out of this uncomfortable situation.

* * *

The cool air brushed against her black and orange fur, as she sat quietly on the stone ground outside of the palace. Her calm and neutral expression was plastered on her face, only the sound of the wind and the rustling of the leaves above her, were prominent.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

Cracking an amber eye open, she was met with big blue eyes that belonged to a female snake.

"Good afternoon, Viper."

Seeing the joyful smile on her friend's face, Tigress knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to meditating anytime soon.

"What is it?"

Slithering over to her side, Viper obviously had something important on her mind.

"I never met any of your relatives before, so this niece of yours what is she like?"

That Tigress couldn't answer. It has been years since she saw the little brat before returning back to the Jade Palace to train in order to defeat Tai-Lung. Well she assumed that it would have been her, then Po came along and…well it felt like all her training from that time period had went to waste.

At the time she met Sai, the little cub was fourteen and had a running mouth the Master would love to shut herself. There were times when Tigress had to keep her temper down, the little teenybopper didn't know who she was messing with.

'_I hope she changed for the best in the past three years.'_

She had no idea how to deal with a seventeen year old girl and the images of screaming, arguing and complaining was starting to create a painful migraine for the older woman.

"Viper, it's been so long and with the whole pandemic with Tai-Lung, I can't answer your question correctly."

Hearing automobile sounds the two Master's looked straight ahead to see a car arriving near the Jade Palace. Her narrowed eyes softened a bit, when she saw her sister and her brother-in-law step out, it wouldn't be right to leave them down there. Tigress began to descend on the long steps.

Viper wasn't behind her, she had went to go retrieve the other Masters.

En and Tam went to greet Tigress by the stairs.

"I'm glade your trip was a safe one."

Tam smiled beamed with joy.

"It was…but I'm sorry we have to cut the reunion so short, we have to get to the station."

Gesturing to the two black and neon blue suitcases, her smiled faltered.

"These are Sai's…"

Tigress saw that there was no teen in site.

"She won't come out of the car."

En chuckled lightly.

Sai saw her Aunt walk towards the backdoor where the little tiger was chilling out in-between her parent's luggage. Her dark blue eyes watched the adult's movements carefully; her feline growls escaped her throat as Tigress's shadow cast through the window. Hearing sounds come from the glass, Sai looked up from her magazine with an uncaring expression.

"Come out from there."

Sticking her pierced tongue out at her, Sai went back to reading.

"Hey Tigress what's going on?"

She pressed her fist off the window when she heard Crane call her. The only people missing were Master Shifu and Dragon Warrior Po, and Tigress knew that the old red panda went to train him on the fields. She really needed those two right now, one she needed Shifu for the patience and to calm her and Po so he can be the closes thing for her to hit, if everything goes wrong.

"My niece is in there…and she refuses to come out of the car."

" I'm losing my patience…with her!"

Tam groaned.

En walked up to where Tigress was whispering in her ear, the Master's lips curved into a sly smile. Backing away from the car, Sai's father turned to look at Sai one more time.

"Sai…sweetie, you still not coming out?"

"Yes."

Her muffled voice boomed from inside the vehicle.

Giving Tigress the okay, she stomped over to the car door.

"This is your last chance…"

The Master ordered.

"Fuck off."

Adding gasoline to the fire, Sai stuck up her middle finger.

Tigress hissed under her breath.

Sai didn't know what had hit her. One minute she was sitting comfortably in the car; next thing she knew that door flew off its hinges. Tigress crawled inside to grab the young cub, shouting and screaming could be heard inside. The Master's standing outside watched in amazement, they never saw Tigress have this much trouble with just one person…Po doesn't count.

Being the closes, Crane saw Tigress pull out a neon green tiger. She was slightly smaller due to her age; the teen was being launched into a strong chokehold. Even her parents were surprised at the sudden action, En had wanted Sai to be pulled out, but he guessed that his stubborn daughter would have to leave the hard way.

"Let go of me!"

Not listening to her outburst, Tigress dragged her over to her belongings and the Master's stared at her with curiosity. It was mostly because they have never seen any of Tigress's kin before, that and they've never seen a bright green tiger with so many piercings on their face.

Dumping her in front of Crane and Viper, Sai picked herself up from the ground. Dusting the dirt off her top, smirking at the retreating adult's back…she curled her paw into a tight fist.

'_I'm gonna slap the stripes off that bitch.'_

Feeling an anonymous weight press against her shoulders. Her burning glare was directed to the person holding her back. When she saw it belonged to a tall bird, her expression was that of much confusion, when he glanced down at her…he shook his head no.

Viper made her way to Sai, preparing to constrict her if the child decided to go anything rash. They were only having her best interest at heart, and Sai should be thankful.

"Sai, were leaving now…you behave, okay."

Her father gave the insufferable teen a tight hug, with her mother coming right up to her.

Kissing Sai's forehead, she rustled her fur a bit.

"We love you, Sai."

Turning her attention back to Tigress, her eyes her expression began to stern a bit.

"Take care of my daughter, she's my baby and all I have."

Nodding in response her lips fell into a straight line.

"No need to worry, I will take care of her."

Watching her parents enter the car, she slowly began to miss them already, and feel more threatened by the new area she is in now. They pulled out of the gate and disappeared down the road, they wouldn't be back for weeks.

She was starting to miss her mother's humorous yet annoying rants and her father's cheery personality. Now that her parents where officially gone, she felt all eyes on her…especially Tigress's. It was getting annoying that they were looking at her and wasn't saying a damn word!

Picking up her bags, Sai decided that only way to the palace was up the long stairs.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Directing her thumb behind her, Sai sneered.

"Up the stairs, I know you don't expect me to stay down here on the ground."

Turning her back away from Tigress she began walking up the marble steps. Master Mantis placed himself high on his comrade's shoulder.

"Nice, niece."

His voice dripped with sarcasm.

When they reached the top, Sai looked around. Taking in her surroundings, she was eyeing everything…every tree, stone and rooftop. Tigress stepped in front of her.

"Whatever you are thinking as a means of escape…dismiss it from your mind."

The green tiger only narrowed her eyes at the much bigger female.

"If I decide to go AWOL I will…and when I do you'll least expect it."

Before Tigress could argue any further, her eyes travel to what Sai had on. The woman had taken in her whole entire features.

"What are you wearing…and what did you do to your body!"

Folding her arms, she grinned.

"Well the material that is over my body is called _clothes_…you do know what clothes is, it what keeps a person from being naked. If you are referring to the green and body jewelry, I can't answer that question…its who I am."

Tigress chuckled but not in a warm-hearted way, it felt like she was mocking her.

"Who you are, by making yourself look like some sideshow freak. What tiger has green fur, even the teenagers around here have more common sense in how they dressed, and they don't turn themselves into pincushions…"

Sai laughed loudly, she smirk grew as Tigress frowned at her.

"Sideshow freak…pincushions, wow you're full of pathetic insults today aren't you, yah conceited bitch. I don't kiss ass just to have your approval…by hey what do I know about personality, you must have all the men flocking to you. The arrogance in you, Aunt T must drive them _wild_."

Mantis couldn't help but smirk at the teenager's witty comeback.

"Wow…that was harsh."

"How dare you, I am giving you place to stay…"

"I didn't ask for it, my mother went behind my back and asked you. I wanted to stay with people that know me, like my friends…but no, I'm stuck here with you."

Biting back the desire use martial arts, Tigress shrugged.

"Well then, seeing you have no desire to be around me and the accommodations I've made for you, then Sai you can sleep outside for all I care."

Sai shrugged.

"Aunt T, I'm a tiger…outside is my ancestral environment. Plus I'll be fine…I have _protection_."

Master Viper couldn't believe that this girl is willing to sleep outside without an ounce of rethinking.

"Like what?"

Her blue eyes filled with concern.

Sai reached on her bag and pulled out a switchblade, but it looked more like a long dagger. Sai beamed with amazement when she saw how taken back the adults were, they probably thought she was bluffing. Come on when you live in a city, you better be prepared for anything and everything.

"I don't go anywhere without it, my friend Fa-Lin bought this for me when I turned fifteen…"

"You're staying indoors…"

"But you said…"

"I changed my mind, Peaceful Valley wouldn't be peaceful with you running amuck at night."

Grabbing her niece's arm with brute strength, she dragged her inside the Jade Palace. From the impression the young girl has given the Masters, were still being analyzed. Viper could see how alive Sai would make the place; it isn't common to have a teen living with them. Master Monkey and Mantis were making mental bets as to who will crack first…Tigress or Sai. Lastly Crane, he felt the need to keep an eye on both ladies, the role of referee was going to be in his future. He could tell he's going to need acupuncture from Mantis once all of this ends.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sai's going to drive everyone crazy…but soon the tables will turn.**


	3. Adjusting and Anxiety

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I don't have anything to say at the moment XD

* * *

**

The inside of the Jade Palace was a sight Sai has probably seen so many times when watching old kung fu movies. Her aunt's pressure on her wrist was starting to irritate the young girl as she tried not to trip. Tigress was yanking her in all sorts of directions; just missing a slight step in her footing will send her crashing into the floor.

Stopping, Sai stood beside Tigress; all eyes seemed to be locked on a large double door. Well if no one was going to knock, Sai took the opportunity to do so.

Pressing her paw against the aging oak wood, she swiftly lifted her leg and kicked the door with a loud THUD. Feeling someone pull her backwards by the strap of her halter, she growled at the person responsible.

"I advised that you-NEVER-do that again…"

Tigress bares her fangs.

Mimicking her relative, Sai slapped her paw away.

"You and your friends were standing there doing nothing but staring at some piece of wood."

Opening her mouth to shout back, the doors began to open. Lifting her large paw towards Sai's ear, she pinched it hard like a mother would do to her child as punishment.

"Shit that hurts!"

Tigress narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You will not open your mouth when Master Shifu arrives, you are not a member, you are merely a guest. You better hold your tongue; you are not in the presence of your ill mannered friends…"

Sai wanted to insult her but the small ear the lady had in her grasp could easily be ripped off.

"Fine."

She spat back bitterly.

Tigress gave the child a cocky smile.

"That's better."

Folding her arms, she was not happy that Tigress had taken it upon herself to treat Sai like a kid. It's been an hour and Aunt T has started acting like a mother and that is not what she needed right now.

When the doors opened.

Standing there in front of her was a red panda…and a fat panda. His green eyes shone the greatest amount of friendliness, while his mentor's facial expression was clearly directed towards Sai.

What…the fuck is that?

Well, that's how she would word it in her mind.

"Y-y-you must be young Sai."

She wanted to laugh at the elder.

Shifu was trying not to be rude, but all he could see was heavy body jewelry and green…bright-lime colored.

Trying so hard to leave his eyes off her, Viper was the next to Sai. He needed someone to get her out of his site for the moment.

"Master Viper, please show Sai her room."

Sai eyes squinted just enough for him not to notice.

_'Well that's rude; he didn't even let me properly introduce myself.'_

Following after the large snake, she occasionally looked back just enough to see that same panda with the green eyes. He glanced up and gave her a wide grin, being the only one to give her a warm welcome.

She returned the gesture with a sweet smile of her own.

'_Well at least he's smiling at me.'_

Further into the hallway they went the less of the panda she saw. Until Viper and her completely turned a corner.

* * *

"I'm not one to make accusations without getting to know a person but what was going through that girl's mind? GREEN fur! Not only that but what did she do to her face and tongue? The way she is dressed is not appropriate…Tigress this is your relative and your responsibility to make sure she conducts herself in a manner that represents the Jade Palace in a positive light."

Nodding diligently.

She opened her mouth to say her rules regarding Sai to Master Shifu but someone had beaten her to it.

"I don't see anything wrong with her…"

Straightening her back to full height, her eyes stared at her comrade while she placed her paws on her hips.

"Oh really Po? She has green fur…it looks ridicules."

"I only got a glimpse and she looks completely fine with it. If she felt the same way you do she would have changed it before coming here…"

"What about her piercings?"

"What about them? She thinks its creative and she's happy with it."

"This isn't about happiness Po. It's about presenting yourself as a well groomed young lady, not some trollop in plaid. As for creativity, you can do a lot of stuff to show who you are besides punching unnecessary holes in one's body!"

How could he not see the problem with this picture? She wasn't trying to deprive Sai or anything and he's making it seem like she's the bad guy. While the teenager is staying here under her watch, she must follow certain regulations.

She is not in the busy streets of the big city anymore.

"I'm not trying to under mind what you are trying to say but Sai is doing what life has planned all along, for her to enjoy being a teenager. You freaking out over this is only going to make her bite back."

Shifu had been cross-examining the conversation.

Both Po and Tigress has made accurate points about the feline.

Tigress felt deeply that the girl is her property to look after. Po wouldn't know what it's like to take care of a child, seeing how he acts often resembles one.

On the other hand, Po knows what it's like to have a creative mind and run wild with his imagination. He wasn't strict and therefore can relate to Sai when she has tiffs with her aunt. The master panda also knew what it felt like having people judge him based on his outside character rather than look under what really matters.

" Okay, since you two feel so strongly about this teen problem. Then I would suggest Po helping you keep the little girl out of trouble."

"What?"

They shouted in unison.

Tigress gave Po a second glance, her ear flattened against her head.

"Him? I would be better off with Master Crane hel…"

"No thanks."

He quickly spoke.

Walking off, he wanted to rest up before training.

After watching the sharp claws fly and the loud noise of hissing. His mind could take only but so much, Sai needed someone other than Crane. Dealing with Po for the first time was enough to give him a stroke.

"I think this should be for just you and Po, Master Tigress."

That was the old master's final word.

Now she is stuck taking care of two childish creatures.

'_I wish martial arts prepared me for this.'

* * *

_

Sitting on the cot her tail wiggled back and forth. The room had panels which were no doubt connected to the others. Sai didn't know who was next to her room on the right; on the left she had guessed it was her aunt's quarters.

Viper saw the teen's cheery expression.

It was a major step-up compared to how she acted around Tigress.

"Thank you."

Viper's blue eyes widened slightly.

'_She's polite?'_

It wasn't like she is trying to be dramatic about it; Viper just assumed that the treatment Sai had given Tigress would be one given to all.

"You're welcome, if you need anything Master Tigress is on your right and Master Crane is on your left. They will be happy to help you if my assistance is not needed."

Sai pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Hey Master V, may I ask you a question?"

She didn't see why not.

"Sure ask away."

Thinking about the question very carefully, she had hoped that the female snake wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"How old are the guys here?"

Viper let out a soft chuckle.

"To _old_ for you…"

Leaning back into her thin mattress, it wasn't much keeping her separated from the floor.

"I'm not interested in any of them; I just want to know their ages."

Viper looked at her slyly.

"Asking someone their name is casual but asking someone of their age, leaves enough interpretation that could go wrong."

Sai grinned.

"So if I go around asking one of the guy Master's what their age is, they'll assume that I'm interested in them…that's a load of crap. Everyone here knows that I'm seventeen yet no one is seeing me in a different way, other than being a teen."

Putting her stuff down, Viper waved her tail back at forth at Sai.

"We were only told that you are a teenager, Tigress never informed us of your age."

She blushed at her distinct mistake.

"Oops, my bad."

So far the large panda and Master Viper are the only one's Sai has started to have a mutual respect towards. All she really wants is the same respect she is forced to give people, instead of being jerked around like some puppet.

Sai truly felt the need for a real friend…at the moment.

Viper slithered away after saying her goodbye and closing the door behind her.

The child must be exhausted after the excitement she had went through, maybe after a good rest she'll be calmer once dinner comes around.

Letting it all sink in, she was lonely. Aunt Tigress didn't care for her and deep down Sai will never care for her aunt either. Yes, that sounds harsh mixed in with being plain heartless but that's how she feels. No matter how long Sai stays here in this quiet temple in the middle of nowhere, she will never see Tigress the way her mother does.

None of this treatment is coming from her heart; she was probably begged by her own mother to take Sai in. She has many responsible friends that can give her the freedom and joy she deserves…or at least that's what her mind tells her.

While her heart yearns not for freedom, joy and expression but love, shelter and complete understanding.

She felt her throat tighten up; Sai just couldn't hold it in. Tears started to wet her face, black mascara smeared against her paws as she held them to her face.

'_I…miss them so much'_

Sai knew that her parents will be back, that's what her brain keeps informing her. Her heart keeps telling her that something's going to happen…something bad. She'll go insane if she loses her parents, who will love her and be there for her?

The more she thought about her parents dying, the more she cried.

Unknown to her, a certain Master was witnessing her aching wails. Crane did not know if he should comfort the young child or let her cry it out still she falls asleep. His mind continued to juggle the options of doing the smart thing or the right thing.

* * *

**A/N: Again I apologize for the long wait, I'll try to update more frequently. I know I haven't given Master Monkey any lines but I will. Now we have Tigress and Po playing 'parents' to a teenage tiger.**


	4. Absence Without Official Leave

**A/N: It's been too long since I've updated. I do hope you forgive me for making it seem as if I gave up on this is fic. I love the story and now that I'm taking a break from my other fics. I'm going to focus dominantly on this story. So prepare for some frequent updates :)

* * *

**

She had cried herself to sleep and didn't realize how much time she wasted. Not hungry for food. The teen was stressed out enough and eating could cause her gag reflex to go off. Sai just wanted to be left alone for the day.

"Sai wake up, it's time for dinner."

There was that demanding woman again to bother her once more. Why can't she get a clue and leave her the hell alone?

Picking herself up from her warm cot. She stomped towards the sliding door and opened it with frustration. Wanting to get a good insult out, it all died when she saw the tall bird from before. He appeared to be thrown off by her sudden change in mood.

She grinned with embarrassment. Thankful that her fur was green and the blush wasn't strong enough to show.

"Sorry…uh, Master…" She dragged the sentence on, afraid that she'll call him by the wrong name.

"Crane."

He finished for her.

She forced a smile on her face as she took a few steps back into her room.

"Right. Well it is nice meeting you but I am going back to sleep."

Shutting the door on the kind bird, he took a deep sigh and walked away to join his comrades. Why did Tigress send him to retrieve her? If the girl wasn't going to respect her own flesh and blood, why would she listen to him?

"Did she wake up?"

Master Monkey had joined his side while he waited for the brave bird to talk to the sulking teenager. He wasn't scared of the young child; it's just her moodiness that causes him to not want to take up a conversation with her. At least not anytime soon.

"Yeah but she won't leave…ugh, why is she so stubborn? We're not bad people."

Crane's voice filled with much frustration as Master Tigress.

"I say the girl's being a brat and for the sake of our brain cells and sanity, let's just leave her alone."

Master Mantis added his two cents on the situation. Crane seemed surprised at the many people had come to see him go up against Sai. What! Were they hoping for? Him to convince her to emerge from her small sanctuary of a room and withstand a meal with her aunt? Master Crane doubted that her being at the table in Tigress's presence would make them happy.

"No, Mantis. She's not being a brat…stubborn yes, hardheaded indeed, irrational you bet…"

"I can hear you, Crane!"

The female's voice boomed from the other side of the door with annoyance.

'_Seriously! Did these people think I'm deaf?'_

Removing her body from the door, she rolled her eyes when her ears picked up Crane's muffled apology. Could the dude be any more like a mother hen. Well, she really shouldn't have slammed the door on him, after all he's not the one that dumped her here, he's wasn't yelling her face. Actually, none of the Master's treated her poorly…accept, well, her only aunt.

Pacing around her room, which wasn't much space considering her species. Her tail swayed as she weighted the pros and cons of her given arrangement. She could just suck it up and be mature, just enjoy the company and keep away from Tigress for the whole duration of her stay…or she could just go AWOL after all, Aunt T practically gave her permission to stay outside.

Her fangs showed through her big smile.

'_Perfect, I have the cell and all I have to do is stall in one of the town's bars and I'll be home free.'_

Looking around her room with boredom. The small four rice paper paneled walls were nothing compared to her room back home in Tianjin. It hasn't been a full day and Sai was about to burst with insanity. Nothing but a quiet serene atmosphere that engulfed the whole palace in warmth and luxury. Was it an opportunity that she should take, yes, but she does not desire such accommodations. To feel truly welcomed, one must feel comfortable with the surroundings and in this case, Sai's going with the latter of being no more of a stranger to her relative than if she wasn't related to her.

Picking up her bag, all the contents from her garments and hygiene supplies to her fully charged cellphone are safely secured inside. It was time to take matters into her own hands, if her mother wouldn't let her see her friends, then she'll just to guide them towards her whereabouts.

Getting into the large place must be easy to a lot but escaping is challenging. For starters there wasn't any windows to climb down from. On a positive note, after her little power struggle with one of the Master's, she was more than sure that in her current state, none of the other master's would want to deal with her at this time of the evening. It was dinner, everyone was in one setting.

Which means if she doesn't get her furry ass out of here, she might not have another chance.

Closing the door would make too much noise, so leaving it where it stands is all she could do in such short notice. Her ear went flat against her head when the light clicking sound her claws as it made contact with the glossy wooden floor.

'_Damnit, take five steps away from my room and I almost screwed everything up!'_

Pulling back her claws, it retracted back into her paws. Though not the most classy thing to do. She began to walk to all fours, which was somewhat easier at covering ground than walking with her regular posture.

She began to think there was no end to that long ass hallway. The large temple door made her blue eyes beam with joy at her sneaky yet predictable idea. Breathing the fresh air that whispered sweet joys of freedom in her ear, she started opening and closing the door as quietly as possible.

The cool stone walkway kissed against her paws.

"I didn't think I'd make it so far. Still. I have a long way to go before I can shout hallelujah and dance."

She began to travel down the long stairs.

Talking to herself out loud was a habit she's always done since cubhood. As strange as it may sound, it sooths her nerves and gives her that self-reassurance. Without the consistent battles between her and her mother and her dad playing peacemaker…she felt utterly bored.

Right pass that huge gate will reveal the town and all sorts of wonderful hiding places Sai can rest and relax in.

"Good thing I save my money."

Directing her words towards the wads of cash she had on her person. She just smirked with contentment…Tigress can't even keep a hold on her and a full day hasn't even passed.

* * *

The table was lively as ever. Tigress finally caved in and smiled. She shouldn't have to look at smiling as a short privilege to grasp tightly and enjoy while it lasts. Eating her meal, she felt a foreign emotion in the pit of her stomach. Sai. Even when she is happily eating, that little feline manages to tug at her mind.

'_Something doesn't feel right.'_

Through the excitement and hilarious jokes from Po, Tigress felt the silence from her niece to be unnerving. Mad or not, a teenage knows when they are hungry and she was very sure Sai's hunger should be brewing right this second.

Placing her chopsticks down. The adult got up from where she sat and hurried out the dinner room.

"Tigress?"

Viper questioned as she slithered after her companion.

The room was empty of the two female masters. Monkey leaned over to Po, whom was sitting next to him.

"See! Told you she wouldn't like that joke."

Within minutes, Master Viper returned with an expression of anxiety. Her heart was racing as she tried to calm her heavy breathing.

"She's gone…Sai left the palace premises!"

Didn't that kitten know how dangerous the town really is? They were not given the titled of the Furious Five for no reason. Retrieving Sai at this time of the night will be a difficult task but a task nonetheless that needs to be done.

Monkey and Mantis took the west side of the forest while Po and Viper checked the east side. Crane and Tigress decided to take the harder path and go into the town looking for her.

Shoving a drunk rabbit out of her way. She sneered at the sight. Who knew this was really how the town was when she isn't looking after them.

"I'll check all the food stands and shops, you take the inns and anywhere that you might suspect that Sai has been in or spotted."

Master Crane didn't need to be told twice, it was going to be slightly easier since he can fly. Watching the female tiger dissolve into the large crowd, he started his search. Tipping his large hat further down the heavy shadow covered his eyes from the eyes for others.

While Crane looked for Sai, the green tiger was snarling at a group of men with bloodshot eyes from too much booze. Two of them were pigs, while the other two were a black bear and a red fox. Their leering eyes and lustful gazes made her shutter…she could practically smell the liquor radiating from their breath and she was only a few yards away.

"He-e-e-e-y baby, nice fur…I b-bet dats an _overrr-r-all_ color. Le-t's t-take a look and see if I-m rigtht."

His words rolled off his lips in slurs. He smiled at the young tiger and made his way over to her in a hurried manner. Sai could tell that out of all his friends…he was the most sobered.

"Fuck off you prick!"

Dragging her left hand down into the carrying bag, she brushed against her unsheathed dagger. Grabbing hold, she began to take a defense stance. To her surprise the drunken fox took a martial arts stance, the way he was moving was weird.

"No-ow, no-ow…don be a bitch.

Raising an eyebrow, Sai sneered.

'_What moron uses intoxication as a martial style?'_

"I-I'd at tu g-g-get blud on a prudy gur-rl like you…b-b-but…"

He straightened up his posture. Letting his lips curl back, revealing a malice grin. His gold eyes gleamed with already claimed victory.

"If you insist on being stubbourn, so be it."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, In the next chapter you will see a plot for the whole story. I know finally you will see where exactly this story will be heading. I will try my hardest to get the fifth chapter up as quickly as possible. It will be a lot longer than this one. So have patience and until next time R&R**


	5. The Calm Before, The Storm

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I'm so happy that you guys are liking Sai, giving her Aunt a hard time. I have a feeling you guys are waiting for her to kick this teenager's ass XD**

**Well this chapter was pushed back even further because of Thanksgiving. I am sure the next chapter will be slow as well with Christmas coming up. Now that I got that out of the way, I can talk about the story so far before we get started.**

**This chapter will set the plot up for the long story. I am sticking with Tai-Lung being dead, he died in the movie but he will be mentioned. The places I will use in the story are real cities in China. I am not an expert on martial arts but I try to get the facts as accurate as possible, martial arts weapons will be named and featured in the story.

* * *

**

Feeling the sharp pain of wood dig into her back, Sai could tell from her top beginning to moist that she was bleeding. Knocking her through a nearby food stand, the adult, fully intoxicated from his appearance, made his way over to her. In his tight grasp was her dagger, he managed to get it away from her with ease.

The crowd circled around them. Sai could pick out every expression yet not one soul moved to help her or even get help. Pulling herself up, she smiled with triumph.

"What? You thought I never got my ass kicked before."

Her eyes fell on the confiscated weapon.

"Feh, I don't need the dagger…"

"Then why carry it arou…"

Retracting her long unclipped claws, the fox smirked.

'_Fueled with cockiness and very full of herself…such a bad combination for a fighter. Well time to end this quickl…Oh shit!'_

If he didn't snap out of his thoughts fast enough, his head would have been taken clean off his shoulders. Glaring at the crouching tiger, she attempt at getting him to drop the dagger was a complete fail. However hanging delicately from her mouth was a small silk bag.

Placing it in her cargo pocket, she turned and ran like hell.

Her drunken opponent took a double take how fast she ran out of the long battle. One would think she wouldn't have the energy to get away at such a speed. Reason for her escape slapped him in the back of his head.

That bitch took his money!

Looking down at his hands, his face reddened even more. In the place of where the dagger used to be, laid a jagged rock.

'_I'm…gonna…fucking kill her!'_

Pushing his way through the dispatching crowd, he didn't have to hurry all that much to find the girl. With her wounds and the way she was putting pressure on her legs, she'll be immobile by the time he finds her. He'll simply let her ware herself out and when she does. That's his cue to finish her.

The commotion caught the attention of Tigress. Smelling the air her round ears perked up. It was Sai but the cub was nowhere to be found. Her eyes scanned the scene. A fight had erupted and the broken tables and pottery was evidence enough. The person on the left had the upper hand. Her niece was in trouble and it is her job to find and protect her.

Spotting a rabbit walking past her. He was moving away from the crowd.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what had went on here?"

The tiny creature's blue eyes lit up.

"Awe dude you should have seen the fight. This green tiger was getting her ass kicked by this drunken fox guy. At first I thought she was going to win but then he started whipping out these sweetass moves."

Tigress stayed quiet.

'_A drunken technique?'_

"Tell me, what were his movements like?"

Stopping in mid-sentence, the teen hare looked at her as if he didn't understand the question.

"Uh?"

Trying not to strangle this boy, she took her time to explain a little more detailed.

"Was the foxes movements acrobatic and um, stylish or was it more punches and strikes…like a boxer."

She was not an expert when it came to teenagers. Tigress is more comfortable with either the younger ages or the elderly. Teens, if there was a how-to book on how to communicate with these beings, then she appraises the writer for going through so much trouble to do so.

The rabbit shrugged.

"I guess the second one."

Tigress bit down on her lip.

'_Damn, a zui quan artist. If he's tracking Sai, I have to act fast.'_

Giving him a quick bow, she had thanked him for his cooperation. Leaping onto the edge of a noodle stand, the bird's eye view helped her a lot. Hearing yelps and screams, she saw two small dots and one of them was gaining speed. Hissing under her breath, never having to relax as frequently as the others, the one time she gets that chance, her niece messes it up. Not only was her actions unpredictable but it was also very stupid of her to go out into town with no physical strength or knowledge on how to use it to your advantage. Putting herself in danger for what? Because of some spat between child and mother!

Running on her heels she headed after the foxes scent. He'll lead her straight to Sai and all of this will be over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sai's body started to lose fuel. Her body twitched as she could tell he would catch up to her sooner or later. Fuck, she never intended on taking the man's money but a distraction was in need in order for her to escape.

The further she went from the concession stands and stores; she was graced with spas, bathhouses and many other luxury buildings. Each one had a different colored lantern outside its housing.

"Okay, I know purple lanterns are for spas and bathhouses."

'_I just don't know which light belonged to the inn and the other to the brothels.'_

In Tianjin it was a lot easier to point out what belong to what store. She was also accustomed to Beijing's outlets, but here it was very different. Sai rarely visited the Hibei province, despite it completely surrounding Tianjin.

Since her Aunt lived in Baoding near the Taihang Mountains, Sai was pretty stuck when it came to transportation. For now all she needs is a place to stay for the night or until that crazy fox can't get her. Acting on impulse she went to the building with the blue lantern. Blue was always a color to be associated with tranquility and peace. Words that would describe an inn.

Entering the warm lobby, Sai never felt so happy to be out of the busy town. During this year, festivals went on like it was happy hour. Foreigners would come and bask in the presence of the women the town had to offer. It sickened her; most of the men that went to exotic brothels were businessmen who no doubt had wives and kids at home. All oblivious to what goes on behind closed doors.

"May I help you?"

"Hmm?"

Sai darted her blues eyes at the woman. The lady was the definition of perfection in beauty. The snow leopard's dark brown eyes narrowed almost into a pair of slits. Two white lilies sat delicately next to her ears. Wearing a pink and white hanfu, the dress traveled all the way to the ground in a sea of pastel colors.

"I came to request a room for the night."

Watching her move from her spot behind the counter, it made Sai very uncomfortable at how close she was from her face. Feeling her paws grab each side of her face in an iron grip, the young girl was caught off guard.

"This place is for paying customers only. We have a reputation and your appearance does not meet our standards."

Slapping her paws away. Sai looked her up and down with the same distasted expression the woman gave her.

"I have money but if you don't want it I can take my services elsewhere."

Really hoping that she wouldn't throw her out. This was the only inn she could find on such a short notice. It would be too risky to go out and search for another.

The adult woman crossed her arms with a huff.

"Chump change would be more appropriate for tips, not for our rooms. Maybe you would be more accustomed to the pink lantern inns."

Sai's fist curled up.

'_That's all the way on the other side of town. Fuck that!'_

Walking pass her, she opened the silk bag from the man she stole it from.

'_I might as well use it. I won't be seeing him ever again.'_

Dumping the contents onto the counter, both Sai and the women looked shocked at the money. Five huge gold coins and ten silver ones. That fox was packing some serious cash!

"I'll get you our luxury suite."

Trying not to roll her eyes at the leopard. Now that she has gold on her person, she's giving her the royal treatment.

Sai watched as she reached for all five of the gold coins. Taking the silver ones and placing them back in the silk bag. She smacked the woman's hand away.

"I think this inn earned two gold coins for now."

Flabbergasted at the girl, she tried to get her words right.

"But…ma'am…I"

Sai smirked.

"I was so happy to find an inn on such a short notice. I was willing to give you all five coins but then you started to give me an attitude. Tell me Miss…"

Glancing down at her nametag.

"Hoe Mei…"

"It's actually Han Mei."

She said nervously.

Sai placed her hands on her hips.

"Do not correct me Hen Mei. Is this what you do? Judge your customers appearance before taking their money! You know what; don't answer that, because as far as I'm concerned you wanted me to take my business elsewhere. So me and my gold coins will be leaving."

Trying not to laugh as she turned on her heels, from the corner of her eye she could see the employee muttering profanities.

"Miss I hope you accept my deepest apologies. I did not mean to offend you. I never saw someone as young as yourself to come here without another person accompanying you. This is the best inn in town and you won't be disappointed."

Sai turned to face Han Mei.

"Seeing how this is my only choice. I accept your accommodations."

Giving the exhausted worker a cheeky grin, Han Mei just sighed in relief.

"You like for me to take your bag."

Sai shrugged.

"Nah, just lead the way."

Following closely behind, she awaited her room and all the wonderful things that go with it. Smiling inward, she still felt bad for using the dude's cash but Sai is very sure that he was probably loaded. So if you steal from a rich man would it really matter? They will get their money back in some shape or form.

* * *

Slamming her fist into the hard floor. It didn't do any damage but she wish it did. How? Just how in the world could she lose her niece in one day! The good news is, Sai's persuader lost her trail and was thrown off guard. Which is still a good sign, that means the little trickster is hiding in town, most likely an inn. The bad news is, Tigress has no idea which inn she could be staying at or how far she went. Also, she had lost the fox along the way as well. So the safety of her kin is still rocky but it's enough reassurance to get her through the night.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. Sai took her belongings, I'm sure she has money that could afford a nice inn."

Master Viper tried to make her comrade feel better but it did nothing for the strong willed tiger. Slithering out of her room, she tried to put the reasons why Sai would just up and leave. Granted being away from ones friends and family would make a person uncomfortable.

Was Sai trying to get back home?

'_There's nothing I can do now. Maybe tomorrow will bring us a better day.'_

Finding her room, she decided to turn in for the night.

All of the Masters were back except for one.

* * *

His eyes began to blur with tiredness. Returning back to the bar, he found his friends well sobered. The huge bear was the only one that noticed his stressed and pissed off position. Cocking an eyebrow up, he nudged the fox.

"Xaioshin, did you find her?"

The fox only grunted in response.

Chuckling at him. He relaxed more in his seat.

"Never thought such a small girl could give you so much trouble…"

"She took the money."

His calm eyes became slightly worried.

"Xaioshin, we need to get that money back."

He gritted his teeth back and forth while rubbing his temples.

"What? You think I haven't thought of that, Enshi!"

The table was quiet for a while; the two hogs leaned against their weapons. It was easy to distinguish the two, one was brown and the other was pitch black.

"Hey Wu, what if she used the money already."

The brown hog whispered.

Giving his brother a side glance he sneered.

"If that's the case Yan, then we're screwed."

Xaioshin's ears started to move rapidly as he thought to himself. His toothy grin popped up in no time.

"Wu, you're the best tracker here. Can you get a match on this scent?"

Unsheathing the long slender dagger, he handed it towards Wu. Pressing his large wet nose against it he inhaled and exhaled deeply. His beady black eyes shot open. Xaioshin saw the determination in his friend's eyes.

En just stared at the dazed man.

"Well?"

The hog nodded with certainty.

"Her scent is strong and very recognizable seeing that she's a tiger. It won't be hard finding her. If anything the little lady is hiding out in one of the inns."

Giving the orders to pick an inn close by to the girl's whereabouts. Wu and Xaioshin went out to find the exact inn.

* * *

Looking around the room Sai was in awe. The fragrance of jasmine and lavender filled her nose. Not taking in the whole scenery. She only wanted one thing and that's slumber. Dropping her bag and she turned and handed Han Mei two gold coins. Closing the door behind the woman, Sai started to giggle with joy.

"Oh man, a bed, a soft warm bed."

Jumping onto the crimson silk spread, she began to purr loudly. Closing her eyes, sleep consumed her for the night. The eventful day taken a toll on her body and if she wanted to succeed in making her journey to Tianjin. Rest will play a major factor in her quest.

Downstairs in a small office. Han Mei glanced down at her two gold coins. Examining the sleek material, she pulled out a lighter. The tiny flame licked the coin and she watched as it turned a dingy gray color.

Grabbing the phone she growled under her breath as she dialed specific digits.

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on chp 6 already. I'm having so much fun on this fic, now that I have extra time to work on it. I know, Sai is stressing the Furious Five out and I admit it's not fair to them but we wouldn't have a story if she just stayed at the temple.**


	6. A Very Special Request

**A/N: I have great news; now that my school work is finished I can finally jump back on my stories. I will be able to update more frequently now. Though I might slow down but that's because I will be doing a little traveling with the family.**

**Now that I got that out of the way, I wanted to clear up any confusion on what happened in the previous chapter. The coin didn't turn silver it melted.**

* * *

The cloudy blue sky started to push its way through the atmosphere to reign on another day. The streets were clear from the previous night and all the events that had happened were buried in the past.

Rain started to sprinkle down on the dirt ground.

Looking outside from the clean window, her ears kept switching back and forth. Sai never had the faintest idea what to do next. Besides her claws, she had no real protection and she wasn't some fantasy talking girl, who thinks kicking a guy in the dick is going to solve every problem she runs into. If, she's going to do this, she'll need a weapon but there isn't a blacksmith for miles. Actually, because of the sense of protection from the Furious Five, she's not entirely sure if they have one in the province.

Stepping away from her spot, she immediately went through her bag; everything was there with the exception of her dagger like switchblade. Picking through a bunch of bright green bottles of dye, she lifted up a black one.

'_Didn't think I'd have to use this.'_

Grabbing a bar of soap that her mother urged her to bring on the trip. Sai went her bathroom. Once the hot steam filled the air she stepped inside the four panel shower. Its small confinement made her feel quite claustrophobic. Guess she'll have to make due and enjoy the privilege of a good shower.

Thinking about yesterday, she could not get that drunken fox off of her mind. He was such a nuisance. Sai had much difficulty running away from him and hiding from him. Her throat tightened as her breath became short. Hot water and soap ran down the small cuts and bruises she had gotten from the fox.

Carefully cleaning her fresh wounds, Sai's eyes would wander towards the black container. Snatching it, she stepped out of the shower for a minute. Upon returning, she now held a green container instead. She couldn't do it, no matter how tough it will get, she refuses to change her fur.

Pulling out a few pieces of fabric. Sai's ears flattened to her head as she observed the temple clothes that Tigress had given her before she went AWOL. The short black qipao had red tiny blossoms imprinted with a red trim along the hem and collar. Tucking the black shorts that reached her knees under the dress. The young tiger tied a thick red slash around her waist. Her simply routine of black liner and jewelry was set into place. Though she would never admit it but her Aunt had a nice taste in color scheme.

Sitting on the bed with her cell to her ears she waited for a certain person.

"Hello?" a groggy voice entered on the other end.

Sai smiled happily.

"Fa-Lin! I am glade to her from you." Her cheery voice was given the feedback with a grunt.

"SSS-Sss-sh girl, the kids are sleeping and Han-Lin is right beside me. Now what do you want?" Fa-Lin questioned

Rolling her eyes at her reference to her husband. Sai calmly told the adult about her situation.

* * *

Downstairs the lobby was quiet. Of course it would be as everyone or mostly everyone in Peaceful Valley was asleep during this time of the morning. The receptionist heard the double doors open and shut with a loud smack. Han Mei did not have to look up in order to see who had stumbled in. Her lips curved up with a satisfying grin.

"You slipped up, the _Clan_ will hear about this." Her tone dripped with contentment as if she was happy it had happen.

"I'm sorry did I ask for your evaluation on my progress…no? That's what I thought." His eyes narrowed at the grinning woman.

"Normally Xaioshin, I don't care about what you do with your missions but when it evolves some teenage bitch ordering an expensive room while using our counterfeit money, that is where I strike you on your evaluation." Her voice became much lower and menacing.

Holding up the golden coin which bottom half was brunt and partially melted. The fox slapped her hand down.

"Put that away before someone sees…"

"She has all of it…all five of your fucking coins! How did she get it from you?" Han Mei claws retracted from her paws and slammed into her desk no doubt leaving little deep holes in it.

His eyes moved away from her.

She chuckled darkly at this.

"She was your piece of ass, wasn't she? Got into a fight and the slut ran off with your money, pitiful Xaioshin, just pitiful. Can't find a woman your own age so you have to resort to young teenagers. Though I have to ask, how did you find her?"

Xaioshin nodded towards the twin hogs.

"Wu tracked her here."

The leopard nodded.

"After I had notified you…idiots."

The fox winced at her. Not because she scared him, nah she couldn't strike fear if her life depended on it. She just holds a lot of power and it has gotten to her head. Han Mei always had it out for him and his gang but she settled for hurting his pride more than another other guys.

The large bear decided to step in before his poor friend gets murdered.

"What do you wants us to do about the girl?"

"Good question En. Kill her."

Her brown eyes widened to match her crazed smile.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short but I am preparing for summer break so hopefully I'll be able to jump back on my stories. I had a lot of assignments to take care of.**


	7. First Name Basis

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you for reviewing and I do want to apologize for the confusion between the two characters named En. Which is the bear from Xiaoshin's gang and Sai's father. I will make it clearer that the bear, En's name is actually a nickname while Sai's daddy's name is just En :) Again I am sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

_It has been two days since she left the temple and gave her daughter to Tigress for the meantime. She has never been away for this long from her baby. This was just a little temporary arrangement yet in the back of her mind a nagging feeling kept making her hallucinate that she was abandoning her child! Sai was always that little ball of fire that only her parents can tame the teenager._

_Tam just chuckled to herself. Sai is very much like her mother._

_Tough. Hardheaded. A free-thinker. Then again. She is irrational. Stubborn and dramatic._

_But most of all._

_Unbreakable._

_Never in her life has Tam had to deal with such a girl. When they bump heads it is obvious who the winner of the conversation will be. One thing she has started to notice about Sai is her difficult restraint. _

_Keeping her eyes on a particular novel. Tam's eyes narrowed in uncertainty._

'_Maybe I should have given her this book before we left. Her hormones are getting out of control and needs to be watched carefully. It wasn't long since a family member of ours went…'_

"_Tam. You okay dear?"_

_Her husband's concerned voice knocked her out of her deep thoughts._

"_Just thinking about Sai and her behavior…"_

"_Now Tam, she's just being a teenager, it's nothing to worry over and she is in Tigress's care."_

"_If you just let me finish my sentence you'll know that it has nothing to do with her appearance. It's her behavior. The way she hisses, growling more than usual. She is starting to do it more and more. I mean as a cub I thought it was something she would slowly grow out of and only use it as a defense mechanism. Instead she uses it so casually, it's rude and it gives off the wrong message about herself and I don't think she realizes that she's doing it."_

"_What are you trying to say? That our daughter is going feral."_

"_It has crossed my mind a couple of times…"_

"_TAM!"_

_The grown tiger rolled her eyes at her offended mate._

"_En keep your voice down we're inside a train and judging from how early in the morning it is, I am positive that people are not in the mood for your loud outbursts. Now before you accuse me of thinking that our daughter is turning into some mindless animal, please here me out. Remember those stories tiger families would tell their children about their ancestors. Tigers were once warriors of Asia. Our lineage would spread from the East of China to the South lands of India." _

_She had stopped to look at her spouse's blank expression before continuing._

"_Well, didn't your family tell you the story as a young cub?"_

_Her husband shrugged._

"_Yeah but those are just myths that parents tell their young ones before bed. It has not been proven to be true."_

_He saw her eyes shrink with offense. Chuckling nervously his large paw covered Tam's._

"_Then again sweetie, it has not been proven false."_

_Nodding that she had gained his agreeing opinion, her eyes regained their wide almond shape. En had watched his wife even more now that Sai is away for a while. He never worried as much as Tam when it came to their child. If anything he is glade that she isn't the shy type, always off in a small corner with nothing to say. No, Sai is very loud and opinionated, just like her mother. Inside he was starting to become more paranoid in a much different way. Sai will be eighteen soon, his little baby girl will no longer have that title. She will be his little young lady and En will make to keep it that way._

_Sai is all he has to carry on the family bloodline and 'if'' she had been born a male then maybe he would encourage him to meet other female tigers or felines by any other standard. Create more cubs. But he didn't have a son, he has a daughter. Which was okay, he had prayed for a girl anyways, when Tam had announced she was pregnant. As a father it gives him a right to hate any boyfriend or husband Sai brings home, by the simple fact that he is taking his only daughter and child away from him._

_Taking in a deep breathe the more he thought about how much his little tiger had grown so much in life it makes him very depressed. This wasn't a spur of the moment thought, no, En has been thinking this way since the day Sai turned seventeen. He was slowly losing her, to what, not even he knows and he is the one constantly imagining her leaving and never coming back. That's why he seems to take her side more than his wife's. Fear of saying the wrong thing and it gives her an idea to run off. That he could not risk. True he was the calm bridge between Tam's overprotectiveness and logical sense and Sai's brave choices and strong opinions. He was the man among China's two most cattiest women. And that's how he liked it. No matter how old Sai gets, she will always be his little girl. Mother and daughter has made his life not just lively but humorous too. _

_Being a daddy's girl lasts forever, right?_

_Swallowing some water he tried to ease the pain in his tight throat. Thinking about his child leaving him, really brought out some strong emotions. He had to look as if he was scowling in order to keep those tears, those eager tears that had been waiting for six months to come pouring out._

_He had to keep his posture and emotions on the down low. Tam was already in a state of depression he can't let her know that he is in the same boat as well. Trying to reassure himself that Sai is safe. With Tigress. Arguing her lungs out._

_**OOOOooooOOOooo**  
_

Growling at the intruders, her ears pinned against her head making her head more distinct with sharp angles. The female tiger crouch low to the ground with her tail heavily bristled and flared out. Flesh ripping claws dug into the carpet, no doubt leaving permanent indentions behind.

She had smelled them outside her room and immediately reacted to their presence viciously. Sai never forgets a face and now fully rested and more alert then yesterday she was more prepared to escape. At least, that's what she thought. Balancing the pros and cons, fighting all four of them would deem futile.

But she wasn't looking for a fight just a means for a way out of this town. Her body was still aching from the vigorous chase, the night before. Her eyes strained to stay open.

On the opposite end of the room in the frame of the front and only door, the four males from the previous day were carefully entering the room. Very aware of their intrusion upon this girl's territory.

"I can't get near her without risking my face being torn off." Xiaoshin sneered towards his companions.

"Enshi we have a few smoke and gas bombs that would turn the stalling into our favor." Wu whispered while he kept his eyes on the currently hissing feline.

"As effective as the plan is, dear brother. Han Mei wants her dead not knocked out." Yan corrected the ebony hog.

"Let's turn her in to Tali Khan." Enshi's deep baritone voice gained the other's attention.

The older fox looked at him with uncertainty. He knew how Enshi felt about killing women and young girls, he just doesn't do it. He knocks them out and takes them to Tali Khan. The guy can't keep doing this every time a female is ordered to be killed by Han Mei or any of _The Clan_ upper females or males!

"Tali Khan is all the way in Korea and we are not even sure if that crazy old hag is still alive. Just ship her to Yohko Kishu; I am sure she can do something with the girl."

Enshi frowned.

"Yohko is a brothel Madame now. She will give her nice clothes and then sell her as a mail order bride or something much worse. She doesn't take refugees anymore. After the whole uproar in her country and the severe punishment she endured. Yohko went under on the down low. The good part is the old girls we sent to her were saved and shipped back to their original countries; on the other hand no other women can be saved. Japan is still looking for her."

Saying something back at him, Enshi ignored Xaioshin and approach the young girl. Without saying a word he tossed the switch blade on the floor near her feet. Her face fell in curiosity with her mouth getting ready to speak a question against his motives but Sai's guard fell too fast and he picked her up swiftly by the scuff and applied strength on the pressure point directly on her neck.

This girl really needed to get to Tali Khan; she lacks strength and common sense that will only get her into more trouble.

"Grab her things we're going through the window." Enshi walked towards the clean glass. Shifting Sai in his arms he used his left fist to bust a hole through it. The punch had too much power as the frame popped off.

Xaioshin was going to make one more protest but he felt someone holding him back. Wu's small beady black eyes stared back at him.

"Don't question his reasons Xaioshin. He has done this plenty of times and not once has he been caught."

Jerking his shoulder back. His scowl darkened.

" Because he hasn't been caught only make this risk even greater. If anyone knows about this, Enshi will be put to death along with the rest of us. Are you really going to put your life on the line for a person you don't even know?"

Pointing his finger at Sai, he continued.

"This tiger is new to the lands. I can see it in the way she talks and how she carries herself. Were she to die, nobody would care or even realize it. The world would keep spinning. It is irrational to think that it will stop from the death of one person."

Enshi glared coldly at him.

"I'm not going to kill her. We are going to safely drop her off at…"

"No! We are not making a trip thousands of miles across the lands for her. You have done this when you were the sole loner of the clan but you are not anymore. You are a part of a group now and further more you are not the leader, I am. If you want to drop her off somewhere she'll be protected then take her to the Jade Temple."

It was a dirty trick to send his friend into enemy territory. Enshi is the one being selfish and if he wants to die saving this girl, then he will die alone. As old as the guy is, Xaioshin questions if Enshi realizes this. Strength. He has that and he will always harbor that ability. Agility. He does not.

"I will."

Climbing out the window with the limp girl pressed protectively against his chest. He disappeared down the rainy trail. Leaving behind three crestfallen comrades. Well. Two crestfallen comrades.

Xaioshin gritted his canines along each other in a difficult restraint from shouting _'traitor.' _He chose her over them, over the Clan. Family who have always been there for him. Picturing that bitch Han Mei gleefully taking in the sudden fall of leadership in his group.

Such an embarrassment.

"We cannot go back through the lobby." Wu sharply announced.

"I know that." The old fox growled.

"Han Mei no doubt will demand evidence for the girl's death. Most likely she would want to view the body." Yan said much venom as his brother.

"I am VERY well aware of our predicament. We will simply escape through the window."

Xaioshin sucked in his breath as the chilly rain drenched his fur. The small group of guys ran in the opposite direction of Enshi and Sai.

**_OOOOOoooOOOooo_**

Walking quietly as he felt the lump of fur in his arm start to stir, he stopped to put her down on the grass. It would make things even worse had he dumped her on the muddy ground.

Jolting up at the feeling of wet grass soaking into her pants. Sai's blue eyes look up at him. The bear was tall and stood over her cautiously. Watching every move was her struggled to get up. He didn't want to interfere, seeing how her expression showed great distaste towards him, at the moment.

Sai kept her face down. She just couldn't let him see the red tint of blush that covered her face in embarrassment. A tiger with a balancing issue, how pathetic. To top off China's most disgraceful moments, was when she poorly stood there with this vacant look on her face right before getting knocked out. Was she that stupid to think that he was going to casually give her back the switchblade?

"Why?" She softly spoke.

Enshi did not look at Sai but if he had he would see the confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Get up or I'll leave you behind."

Sai winced at his icy cold voice. It reminded her of Aunt Tigress. Looking around, nothing but rolling hills that were nearly overshadowed by the dusky mountains that overlooked the valley. Even in the nastiest of weather's the scenery never looked and felt so peaceful. Inhaling the fresh air she began to follow the large male.

Enshi saw her from the corner of his eye.

What a strange looking female tiger. He knew tiger came in different shades of orange, some light, some dark, even white tigers had visited the Valley but never in his life has he laid eyes on a bright green tiger with so much silver adorn on her body. Enshi is the kind of man to be the most observant to the strangest things, especially when he saw _her_. Despite her species, the strong, dangerous tiger, the kings and queens of the plains of Asia. There, shown to him…a helpless girl, not fully bloomed into her powerful instincts. Normally if the teenager had any bloodlust in her, she would have killed all four of them but she wasn't capable of doing so. It was so easy to capture her, because only those with such strong will to live, has lost everything prior to their current state.

"My name's Sai. You know…just in case you're wondering." Her booming voice trailed back to its quiet whisper at the end of her sentence.

Of course he doesn't want to know your name, Sai!

Making small talk with this stranger is unnerving. Neither of them saying a word to the other, the avoidance of eye contact, and the mystery walk of taking her somewhere.

Her heart began to race as her paranoid mind thought of many things that could happen in an unmarked forest. Now she knew what her mother meant by not leaving her alone in the house.

Sai's nose began to twitch as the two stepped on the stone trail. The scent smelled familiar, but it couldn't be.

Thinking to herself, her eyes narrowed as her forehead creased.

'_He wouldn't…would he?'_

Her mind spoke cheerfully

Tailing him behind, a little closer than before but leaving just enough distance between each other so it would not seem so crowded. Her feet picked up more of a jog as he started to reach the end of the trail. Sai's nose was burning with different scents, including her Aunt's. Her blue eyes watered excessively. It was so in her face and overwhelming to smell. Breathing was somewhat difficult; she prayed that her hopefulness could not be sniffed out.

Sai also felt that this walk is longer than she had remembered. It must be the anticipation or the fact that big bear here has started to slow down. It was like he was on edge. Unknown to Sai, but they had now just entered The Furious Five's territory. Feeling the need to clench his teeth, Enshi took slower steps towards the large temple that was now blurred in their view. Once it was clearly in front of them, he came to a complete halt.

Sai went around him to see why there was a sudden change in movement. Glancing up, her smile did not show up on her lips. Acting as if she had just seen the temple for the very first time.

"Um…"

"Just go around from the back, the stairs should lead you to the double doors. There I am sure Master Shifu will take you in."

When she saw him turn his back against her and begin to travel back from wherever he just came from, that burning desire to ask was lingering on her tongue.

"Why?" Her voice a little bit more audible and clear.

Seconds that fell into a full two minutes. Sai was beginning to feel annoyed with him.

"My reasons are none of your concern."

"Yes they are when they involve my well-being." Sai snapped back.

His back was still to her.

"Why can't you be grateful for being escorted to safety? Now if you don't mind I bid you farewell."

Enshi bumped into another body. Looking down his eyes met hers.

"I do mind. Just tell me why you saved me?" Her ears perked up.

"No." he coldly moved passed her.

"Fine, then at least tell me why you took me here instead of Tali Khan?" Folding her arms across her chest, a small smile glided against her lips, as she watched his body stiffen and shoulders slump.

"I refuse to kill women."

With that he sprinted off with incredible speed.

Sai's smile grew even more with amusment.

"Wow."

Looking down on the stone ground her bright smile dimmed a bit when she saw her bag lying in the dirt.

"He could have handed it to me instead of dumping it on the ground." Sneering under her breath as she had her way up the long seemingly endless stairs.

**_OOoooOOOooOO_**

Completely out of breath. Sai slumped down to the ground. Staring her bag she shrugged her shoulders and opened it up. Everything was untouched; nothing was missing from her bag which surprised her. Digging further into her bag, a cold metal item pressed against her paws.

Grasping it the long smooth item _'clinked'_ and _'clanked'_ along her other stuff. Lifting it up her blue eyes widened with happiness. There in her fist was Sai's dagger. Pressing it close to her chest she thought she would never see it again.

Almost going unnoticed was a small piece of paper tucked neatly against the hilt. Picking the note off she opened it, curious to what was written. Her face tinted pink as her bright smile returned to her face.

_**My Name is Enshi**_

Placing it gently back where it laid, she stood up and pulled open one of the already cracked doors. Entering the temple, she was ready to face everyone with a _very _good mood placed in her.

**_OoooOOoo_**

**A/N: Two chapters in one month. I might be able to post the next chapter in mid-June. Sai's back with the Furious Five but for how long? I wanted to start the chapter off with a little insight from her parents on Sai's aggressive behavior.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I was debating whether or not I should have Sai come in contact with Lord Shen, at the time I was hoping that the sequel wouldn't suck. I was very surprised at what I saw, not only did the villain kick major ass but I am definitely adding him to the story. He will be a main basis of the story. Since I wanted to keep Tai Lung dead, I can let the second movie villain take charge of the title.**_

* * *

For half an hour, she had been roaming the hallways and kitchen. Every other door was heavily locked and seeing how she is not familiar with this place, it made getting around very difficult. Unpacking her stuff back in the room Tigress had offered her, taking in the warm shelter the girl's oval tipped ears drooped in shame as her nose picked up her relative's scent. It was all over the room. Picturing Aunt T sitting here questioning the whereabouts of her niece, made Sai's heart sore.

She just wanted to get away from her aunt and find her friend's to stay with. Why should she have to be the mature one, here? No one asked how Sai felt about this or even took her feelings into consideration. Sitting back on the bed, she sighed. The sun wasn't going to come out today; the sky was dark gray and black clouds dotted above the mountains. Actually Sai had just realized that she was on a damn mountain. Now she totally felt like an idiot, she guessed all the excitement with all these changes had clouded her mind, completely.

Blue eyes went right back to the little note tucked away in the bag with her switchblade. Her face flushed which looked purple against green fur. Enshi wasn't on good terms with the Furious Five, at least to her assumption. Thoughts of what her aunt would do to her if she found out about the helpful…er drunk?

Her lips curved up mischievously.

'_Any enemy of Tigress is a friend of mine.'_ She thought carelessly.

Lying on the bed, she quickly popped her headphones on and started clicking through her songs. She wasn't in the mood for rock…pop, nah. Randomly selecting a song from her playlist, she began to get into the song.

"_Look inside, inside your tiny mind, then look a bit harder. Cause we're so uninspired. So sick and tired, of all the hatred you harbor. So you say, it's not okay to be gay. Well, I think you're just evil. You're just some racist who can't tie my laces, your point of view is medieval…"_

Moving her shoulders side to side, Sai's tail began to spazz out in twist and turns.

Down the hallways a group of voices failed to catch the teenager's attention. Maybe, because it was due to the loud volume blasting through her ears. The voices belonged to Tigress, Shifu, and Viper.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" Master Viper's voiced raised with curiosity.

"_Fuck you (fuck you). Fuck you, very very much. Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew. So please don't stay in touch. Fuck you (fuck you). Fuck you, very very much. Cause your words don't translate. And it's getting quite late. So please don't stay in touch. _"

"If you mean that vulgarity coming from the student barracks, then, yes I do hear it." His voice dulled with disgust.

"I know that voice…Sai." Tigress's voice bounced off the quite walls.

Reaching the lit room. Three masters stared at a very happy tiger, bopping her head back and forth. Her face was in a deep trance of relaxation. This was a first to see a genuine smile on her niece's face. Let's just hope it stays that way after the headphones come off.

"_Do you get. Do you get a little kick out of being small-minded. You want to be like your father. Its approval you're after. Well, that's not how you find it. Do you. Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful? Cause there's a hole where your soul should be. You're losing control a bit and it's really distasteful."_

The red panda's ears drooped against his head, when the teenager repeated the chorus line. Tigress decided it would be for the best if they just leave, to save them from this…this _song_.

"Master Shifu, Master Viper. I need a moment alone with my runaway cub." She said sternly.

Excusing themselves from the emotional woman. Tigress made sure that both her father figure and friend where gone. Closing the rice paper sliding door, she turned around to see Sai's singing had stopped.

"Hi, Aunt T." She greeted without opening her eyes.

" That's it? Nothing else you want to say?" Tigress hissed.

Seconds of silence flew passed the two of them.

"You are not only disrespectful but careless with your life and the lives of others. We went looking for you before the break of dawn and ended up fighting a group of Lord Shen's wolves, thinking maybe you were caught in the crossfire of one of their raids. Surprise! We not only find out that you made it back to the Palace but you don't know the route back here, especially with the rickety bridges and dangerous trails. Someone brought you here. Who was it?" Tigress demanded.

"I'm not telling you." Sai faced away from the large female.

Caught by her swift speed. Tigress's paw gripped the sides of her jaw, forcing Sai to look at her. Burning sun colored eyes reflected off frightened ocean colored orbs.

"Don't you _DARE_ turn away from me when I am talking to you. I've had enough of you and your incompetent attitude, Sai. After running away and putting me and my friends in harm's way, you think coming back and acting as if your actions held no consequence, will go unnoticed? Do you realize how stupid you are being? What if something happened to you? A tiger you are but you are still a young woman, whose presence does not belong on the streets at night. What do you have to say for yourse…"

_RRRrrrppp._

Sai started to giggle under her auntie's grip.

Tigress's face flushed red as she huffed out a forced cough. She had been so busy looking for Sai that breakfast was not on her main priority. Letting go of her face, her paws landed on both side of the laughing girl.

"Not funny."

"Like hell it is."

"Sai!"

"Chill Aunt T. How I got here should not matter, the fact that I'm fine and safe should be enough for you."

"Oh you're fine…you're not safe."

"Ouch!"

Pressing her index finger and thumb against Sai's septum jewelry, she yanked on it playfully. Earning her an annoyed yelp from its owner. Sitting down on the bed, Tigress tried all she could in order to refrain from smiling gleefully. The green tiger was wearing the qipao outfit that was handpicked just for her. Black, red, and green stood and blended quite well with each other.

" Uh…um…eh, thanks. For the clothes, and the room." She shifted under her aunt's stare.

'_God, the least she could do is blink, and not give me some weird, morbid, big eyed expression. I am capable of giving credit where credit is due.' _

Did Sai just express gratitude?

Before Sai could react she was pulled into a warm bone crushing hug. Sai's blue eyes shrunk into two little dots.

'_Shit! Even when she's showing love it hurts me.'_ Hissing in her mind.

On the upside, Tigress was enduring her pain as well. Sai's septum ring and metal nostril stud was poking her in the neck, while her eyebrow barbell was making best friends with her auntie's chin. It didn't help that the child failed to remove her long spiked choker. Now that was the item giving the warrior the most pain.

She wanted to chuckle at Tigress's discomfort but she did not want to ruin this moment. How could a day of running away, make her want to cling on to this woman? She does not even know, and yet maybe it's the DNA. Something about Tigress reminds Sai of her own mother. After all this time being related to her, she never once asked how they even met. There was a time when she was a little cub and went about snooping on her parent's conversation. Hearing how her grandmother gave birth to twins. Sai's mother being the oldest by a few minutes and Tigress being the youngest. But it was their features that determined their fates. White tigers in their village where deemed normal and valued the most and Orange tigers were doomed bad omens. As the fur resembled hell whiles the ivory fur of a white tiger represented heaven and purity.

Well her mother was the white one and Tigress…the orange cub. Sai remembered clearly about her mother's old village. Orange cubs were killed once the fur showed up. Her grandmother loved her babies and wouldn't dare let the town know of this misfortune. So she traveled away, to a faraway place in China. She did find an orphanage and her aunt was left there, never to know about her reasons for being abandoned.

It was years later that Sai found out the harsh way that her aunt was the lucky one, not Sai's mother. Tam, grew up with much hatred from the locals, once settlers from neighboring villages started to connect with theirs. White was the doomed color in China, not orange. Orange was actually a color of happy energy and playfulness. Sickened by the treatment, she made sure to never let her children go through the same thing. Marrying En, an orange tiger. She loved him very much and hoped that his genetics would cancel out her genes, when they decide to create a cub of their own.

That day did come.

Sai…boar the doomed white fur, and blue eyes, made things even worse for her. The blue eyed devil. Sure as a kid she was too innocent to understand those meanings but when she became a young adolescent tiger, she knew why. The discrimination wasn't toned down when they made the decision to live in a city. She was not cold or grudge filled, just…just _hurt _and _distant_. She started dying her fur green when she was fifteen and kept that color for over three years now. Body piercing was just her favorite thing to do; there is no story behind that.

She was already a mutated genetic freak, why not decorate and be happy with herself? Green is the color of disgrace in China.

Unlike Sai, her mother dyed her fur…orange. Ever since she dyed her fur before she left the village, life has treated her like ivory and jade. While it gave Sai hell. She was way too young to put dye on her fur and at the time, the damage has been done from their previous home.

But hey! That's okay, because when the world turned its back on Sai. It didn't do much, because _her_ back was already turned.

"I think we can stop hugging now." Sai said sheepishly.

Letting go, Tigress was about to leave but slowly turned around. It was clear she was picking out her words.

"You are welcome to join us for breakfast." She gave her a faint smile.

"No thanks…I'm not that hungry." Sai shrugged.

"Alright." Tigress stopped in mid-step.

"Wait." Sai snapped out little loud than she wanted.

Catching her aunt's eyes once more. She rubbed her arm while her orbs traveled toward the floor.

"I would…like to join you for lunch…_or _dinner. If that's okay. I'm not sure what time schedule you have around here." Sai spoke carefully.

Oh, how could she have forgotten? The cub probably didn't have anything to eat since her parent's departure.

"Of course it is alright with me. I will come get you at both times." She stated

"Sweet." Sai said as she went back to her music.

Though. She never turned it back on. The room was quiet for a bit. Here she was again left to her thoughts. In a mental debate whether or not she should tell Tigress, of her true origins. If she opened her mouth and spoke out, her would hate her. And she could not live life with that kind of heavy burden on her heart. But. If she kept her mouth close, her aunt would be living a lie. Both scenarios had her stuck in the middle with nothing to gain.

Please her mother…Sai gets to look her mom in the eyes and feel acceptance.

Please Aunt Tigress…Sai would give her closure to the past she had been longing to know.

Fail her mother…Sai will shame her family and never be able to forgive herself.

Fail Aunt Tigress…Sai will live her life in guilt knowing that she withheld pieces to her relatives broken puzzle.

Her body was aching for a nice catnap. Rolling on her stomach, sleep took hold of her and freed herself from the reality of her life changing choices. Soon, this slumber will end and she will be stuck in the same rut she was in, hours ago.

* * *

_**A/N: I am very surprised no one had asked how Tigress met her sister, so I went ahead and explain, little bit. Though the part of white tigers being told in the story is true in real life, how they are made. No, Sai is not albino, as her black stripes are there shining at us. **_

_**For sake of me not trying to make another seven chapters out of a day, I am going to speed up the timeline in the ninth chapter. Sai is starting to, not fully warm up to Tigress but slowly calming down. But she will fire up again. That's just how teenage hormones go for her.**_

_**The song used in the chapter is 'Fuck You' by Lily Allen**_

_**For some reason, that is a song most fitting to Sai.**_

_**I hope my lovely reviewers enjoyed this chapter.**_


	9. Learn To Let Go

Falling on the cold pavement Sai rubbed her butt, hoping it would sooth the throbbing pain. "Man that hurt like a _bitch_." Her eyes traveled up at the large female. "You didn't have to push me." She hissed. Tigress stared at the punk tiger, her lips curving into a sly smirk. "Ready to go back on our deal so soon? I always knew you were a lightweight the day you stepped onto the valley lands." Sai rolled her eyes as she remembered their deal a week ago.

OOOO

_She slept through lunch but was wide awake for dinner. Creeping down the stairs trying to go the table unnoticed. Her face flushed when all of the Masters, minus Shifu was there staring back at her. "Uh, hi" She weakly said while raising her paw in a kind manner. Tigress took a bite from her bowl of rice before looking at her. "We bow when greeting others." Sai wanted to slap that porcelain bowl right out of her aunt's paws. So hungry, she decided to humor that cranky old hag and do as she was told. Moving near Po, Tigress halted her. "You will eat next to me." Scooting her chair over for a descent amount of space for Sai. She smiled at the confused girl. Okay, this is freaky whatever that hug did to her, it turned her brain upside down. Sitting down slowly, just in case it was a trap. Tigress's paw pressed her down into the seat._

_The hot smell of Po's cooking really made her mouth water. Noodles in delicious seasonings, dumplings, steamed vegetables and rice. Yummy smelling rice. Fixing her a nice helping, Sai's face twisted in annoyance when it wasn't given to her. Tigress was the culprit. "You will get to eat, if you answer __**one**__ question." Sai clicked her tongue's barbell against her fangs. "Are you serious? You are actually going to hold my food hostage?" Tigress lifted the bowl high out of Sai's reach. The teen shrieked."Fine! What is your question?" Tigress looked surprised but regained her composure. "Who brought you here?" Sai stood up from the table fast, making it shake. "I __**knew**__ you were going to ask that same question from this morning! Look I am here that's all that matters." She slammed her paws on the long wood. Tigress jumped out of her chair and into the young cub's face. "No! That is not all that matters. Someone brought you here that are neither a member of the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior or Master Shifu. Or any person of important status." Her shouting was grating on Sai's mind. "__**It was a bear named Enshi!**_" _Staring at the bowl, Sai quickly grabbed it. "Now let me eat in peace." Taking a nice chomp out of it, her taste buds just burst with an orgy party of awesomeness._

"_Enshi." Everyone repeated at the same time. Well except for Po, he was just as lost as Sai. "Uh, guys what's the deal with this Enshi guy?" Monkey looked at him with this look in his eyes. "He and many others are part of the __**Shengxiao Clan**__." Sai took another bite before questioning the primate. "But isn't Shengxiao, the Chinese Zodiac?" Viper nodded. "Yes, but they are far from what their titles lets on. Each year whatever animal that pertains to the zodiac will be the animal massacre in that year. So if it's the year of the dog, then that is the animal killed throughout the year until the next zodiac takes its place. Though information on their true reasons are still unknown." Sai's face turned into disgust. "That's fucked up." Mantis agreed. "Yeah kid it is…wait!" Looking at her he point his little stubby arm at her. "It's the year of the tiger. Sai, Tigress mentioned you being chased by a fox. Was Enshi accompanying him?" Thinking about that old fox left a bitter taste in her mouth. Ugh! "Yeah. He was with that pervert of a fox, along with his two hog buddies 'Fat' and 'Ass.' I was able to lose them for like a day. Then they found me, my world went black after Enshi did some kind of pressure point mumbo jumbo on me. When I came to I was outside near the Jade Palace bridges, just me and Enshi. The others were nowhere to be seen." Resuming her meal, she felt their eyes still on her. "That's all that happened. I wasn't touched or anything." She went back to eating. So did everyone else._

_Chuckling at Po's jokes, it wasn't long still she felt a little comfortable with the small group. The jokers are definitely Master Mantis, Master Monkey and Dragon Warrior Po. The two understanding ones are Master Viper and Master Crane. Which leaves her with the two stiffest animals in the world. Master Shifu and her Aunt Tigress._

_Sai wondered if she ever let loose once in her life. Same with Shifu, they look as if the world is sitting on their shoulders. Not Sai, she rides the waves of life. You only have one, might as well live it by doing as much as you can and not care what others think._

"_So what about you, Sai?" Viper smiled cheerfully at her. Honestly the emerald feline wasn't paying attention. "About what?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Boys, any boyfriends back where you live?" Viper repeated her question. Shaking her head no. "Nah, but there was this otter…" Sai's sentence was cut off by Tigress. "You do not have time for boys. Your training starts tomorrow. Learning the stances and proper strikes will keep you more on those toes of yours than a hormone raging boy. With thoughts that are less than innocent." Slurping up her second helping of noodles. Sai huffed. "Who died and made you my mother? I can date whoever I want." Her eyes narrowed. "And what are you talking about training? I am only here for a few weeks and then I'm gone. Pretty sure you don't learn how to walk on walls in that length of time."Sai pointed out truthfully._

"_Well that is why the training will be more vigorous than what I use on the teenagers here in the village."Sai didn't like that look in her aunt's sun colored eyes. "Good Lord woman, what are you going to do to me?" She cringed with many thoughts flowing in her mind. Chopsticks filled with rice, entered Tigress's mouth. Swallowing, she just continued to give her niece an off putting expression. "You will see first thing tomorrow morning."Sai's brow markings creased together with uncertainty._

"_Hey Sai." The giant panda nudged her on the right. "Yeah dude." She kindly said. "How did you become green?" It took Sai a while, she really didn't want to answer it but Po is so nice, his cooking is kicksass. Plus he was the first to smile at her without it looking forced. "I used avocados, green grapes, limes, broccoli and lettuce to make a thick paste. Leave it on for a few hours and wa-lah! I'm bright green." She finished with a big grin. "Organic." Crane chuckled. Tigress rolled her eyes. "You should be eating your fruits and vegetables __**not**__ wearing them." Sai just shrugged as if the insult did not harm her in any way, but it must be the food that took her snappiness temporarily away. "That doesn't make any sense." Viper touched onto the conversation. "Green that florescent would never show up on orange." Sai's eyes narrowed into two threating slits. "I __**never**__ said I was an orange tiger, now did I." Her voice dropped a few octaves. Viper failed to notice the change but could see a little discomfort in her eyes. "So you're a white tiger?" Tigress stared at her with amazement. Sai kept her concentration on the bowl in front of her. "Never said that either." Tigress grunted. "There are only three types of tigers, Sai. Orange, which you already said you weren't and that would make sense because of the green. Then there is white and finally albino. You cannot be an albino, because you still harbor your black stripes." All eyes were on Sai. "She's right, I am a white tiger. Nothing to gawk over." She ended it with a sneer._

"_But, your parents are both orange tigers…"_

"_Master Crane, my mother is a white tiger; she dyes her fur too, only it's orange."_

"_Why?"_

"_Shame."_

"_Why would she…"_

_Placing the chopsticks down a little loud than intended. Sai cracked a smile. It wasn't forced but there was something eerie behind it. "Why don't we get off the subject of my species? After all, it's nosy to butt in other people's business." She muttered the last part. "We aren't trying to butt in." Po reassured her. Ignoring him, she took two big gulps of her tea. Draining the cup of its contents. "Yeah. I know. You're just being __**concerned**__." Getting up from her chair. She bowed. "Thank you for the meal Dragon Warrior Po." Giving her graces to the other Masters, well __**except**__ one. "Thank you for the fun conversations." Eyeing her aunt. "Night Aunt T." She droned to her guardian. Tigress's soured expression increased when Po snickered behind her back. The adults watched as __**their**__ teenager walk up to her room. _

_OOO_

_The next day Sai found herself being pulled and pushed against her will by a joyful Viper and a fuming Tigress. It seems Sai wanted to stay in bed all day. "Do I have to go with you into the village?" Tigress pushed against Sai's back with more force. "Yes." Viper saw that 'this-is-going-to-suck' expression on her face. "It's not going to kill you, Sai. Just to get out of the temple and breathe in the sunny air." That's a lousy excuse to get her out the temple. If Sai really wanted some air she would have simply walked out to the peach trees and rest there._

_Her nose crunched up as they entered the little town. "The air here reeks." Just then a fat pig scratching his ass just walked by. He was dirty looking, literally. 'Gross when was the last time that guy took a bath?' Sai kept herself from gagging. The guy had dirt and other anonymous crud on him. Glancing down at his butt there was a little tiny brown smudge that clearly stood out on his white trousers. Sai's blue eyes shrunk. 'Hello! How long has that been there?' Her screamed in her mind. "Keep your eyes forward." Her ears flattened at her aunt's order. The least she could do is say please like a normal animal. Lucky for Sai that pig was the only animal she saw that was nasty looking._

_A mother and father rabbit walked passed them. With their tribe of eight trailing behind them but stopped when they saw Viper and Tigress. Shouting with glee they ran over to the Masters. Sai sidestepped trying pitifully to get away but she was pulled closer to the rampaging children when Tigress clamped on to her paw. Damn, her aunt is catching on her means of escaping but this time she wasn't trying to leave her, just those loud brats. Sai wasn't a fan of kids, hey! What teenager is? It's just their need to be the loudest thing on earth, made her ears bleed. And don't get Sai started on their powerful lungs. Folding her arms she looked away at the shops and animals. Any scenery is better than looking these annoying…_

"_Who is she?" One boy bunny glanced up at the aloof teen. Tigress quickly glared at Sai for ignoring the child, she returned a kind smile to the boy. "She is my niece." Gasps of joy and amazed 'no ways' erupted from their little windpipes. "Why is she green?" A little girl tilted her head as she tried to figure out the girl. Her mother flicked her ear. "Jei Shi Foo, that is rude." Sai finally dropped her composure. "It's okay, she is only asking a question."Jei Shi Foo looked positively starry eyed at the vibrant tiger. Before Sai knew it the whole tribe of little bunnies swarmed around her in a circle. The smallest of them all, a little boy reached his tiny paws at her. On instinct Sai picked him up gently, cradling him in her arms, it must be a mothering sense that is built in to her. She felt the bunny yank on her septum piercing, thankfully it's already healed or else this would have been one embarrassing moment. Letting go, he tried to go for the jewelry on her ears, lowing her head she heard him giggle while pulling weakly at the huge gauged hoops. He poked the eyebrow barbell before resting back in her arms. "How many do you have?" The mother rabbit questioned. Sai thought to herself. Man she has so many. "Eighteen." Squinting at her, Tigress shook her head. "You have seventeen." Sai frowned in disagreement. "I have eighteen." The older feline looked her over once more._

"_You have seventeen."_

"_Hey! I think I should know better than anyone else on how much silverware is sticking out of my body! And I say I have eighteen."_

"_Sai, I don't think you know how to count correctly."_

"_Thank you mommy dearest for caring but I already know my ABC's and 123's. I have eighteen."_

"_Where is the eighteenth piercing?"_

_Sticking her tongue out, she blew Tigress a raspberry. Which made the little ones laugh as the barbell was seen from the young tiger's mouth. Viper giggled softly. Of course that __**one**__ was the eighteenth hole. Tigress bowed while telling them they have important business and dragged Sai off with Viper. One thing about Tigress that Sai figured out is, she did not like to be shown wrong no matter what. _

_So this is how her day was going to end, supply shopping with Little Miss Sunshine and Miss Stick Up My Ass. Wow, just wow. Sai leaned against the stone wall, as she awaited Tigress to return with the rice paper. Glancing across the street she was face to face with a music store. Hence the numerous instruments in the window display. Leaving her place at the wall, she ran across and entered it. "Sai we're done…we can go home? Sai?" Viper looked down both streets. Panic was boiling in her veins but soon subsided when she spotted a flash of green blur in the music store. "She's __**gone**__ AGAIN!" Tigress grunted but her face showed fear. Viper pointed to the same store Sai just went in. "She's in there." Now the expert martial artist was really confused, what could be exciting for Sai to find in that store?_

_OOO  
_

"_Hey little lady, everything to your liking?" His mellow voice droned on each word. Sai swore the dude was high. The shaggy dog's eyes were shielded by a tan conical hat. He was sitting on a chair comfortably strumming a pipa. "Yeah. I'm just looking around." Browsing through the musical instruments, none really caught her interest._

_Then she saw it. It was different then all the others. Plucking her paw against the steel strings, the buzzing sounded so soothing. "That's from the European lands. The lute. Not played much over here or purchased, though with the popularity of the pipa, you can say this one is overlooked." The dog's voice boomed behind her. Going around her, he held out his hand. "Khan." Sai smiled and shook his paw. "Sai." She went back to looking at the guitar. Now she knew what she wants. "Want to hold it?" It was like he just read her mind. Speechless, he placed the item in her paws. The sleek beige wood on the top contrasted with the dark brown wood on the back. Scanning every detail of it. "It suits you." He simply stated. Before Sai could further any questions. Tigress stormed in with Viper slithering behind with a worried look on her face._

"_I told you not to go anywhere without my permission." She growled. Sai looked between her and Khan. "I was talking to someone, rude much!" Directing her paw at the dog. "No need to yell brah." Khan raised his paws in defense at the teen. The two tigers stood side by side, and Khan chuckled. "You two related?" He questioned warmly._

"_She's my niece."_

"_She's my aunt."_

_They both said at the same time. Khan was astounded. Who knew the great Master Tigress was an aunt and had living relatives? Lifting his paw underneath his hat to scratch his head, he then lifted his head. Sai still could not see the shaggy dog's eyes; his long mousy brown bangs fell all the way down passed his muzzle. "Small world." His mellow voice gained the attention back from the feuding felines._

"_If she has broken anything…" Tigress glared accusingly at Sai. "It's only been ten minutes and already you think I've done something wrong. You are such a hard ass." Sai's feedback was a painful, mind throbbing slap to the back of the head. "Learn to speak properly in the company of adults." Tigress ordered. It would be a damn lie to say that didn't hurt. Sai had to clench her fangs in order to keep herself from screaming._

_Viper saw the lute in the teenager's paw. "Oh, you found something you like?" Loosening the iron jaw clench she had going on. Sai straightened her body and lifted the instrument. "Yep, I am going to buy it." She joyfully said. "Phf, with what money?" Tigress practically knocked the joy right out of Sai. Her happy smile flattened into a straight line. "I have money." Showing her wads of cash she had brought with her. It was weird, because her aunt was the one cracking a smile though it looked very dark and mean. "Your money is no good here." Sai's mouth opened wide with shock. "What do you mean, it's no good here?" Viper slithered up to the teen. "What Tigress means is, China has many provinces and since that money is from a different one. The currency is not interchangeable with ours." Making tiny noises of defeat, her ears lowered in disappointment. Her blue eyes cast a glance at her money then back at Master Viper. "So…my money is worth shit here." Viper nodded. "Basically…yes." Tigress saw that look, the same she once had on her face when she was a kitten, trying to gain Shifu's approval, only to be corrected and left standing alone._

"_I'll buy it for you." Was Sai hallucinating? Or did Tigress just say she'll buy her something? Taking the lute from the young cub, she walked over to Khan to purchase it. "You're serious about buying it for me." She just couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Tigress doing a nice deed for her. Leaning against the counter, as Khan began wrapping the instrument in paper for security before placing it in a smooth wooden case, she faced Sai. "You want __**this**__ don't you?" Becoming a little pestered by Sai's inability to see that Tigress is capable of showing other emotions. Sai shook her yes. "Okay then let me pay for this so we can go home." The procedure was fast and the two women left the shop with a very happy teenager following closely behind. Of course that happiness would soon disappear._

_OOO_

"_What the hell is up with you and holding my stuff hostage?" The grown tiger waited until they got back to the temple, to do this to Sai. Reaching out for it, Tigress pushed her back on the stool in her room. "I am __**not**__ holding your stuff hostage. I came to make a deal with you." A deal? Was she joking? Hmm. Looking at Tigress's statue like posture, Sai knew she wasn't kidding. "What kind of deal?" In the pit of her stomach, she was afraid to ask._

"_I will be nice and begin training you tomorrow. Seeing how you really want this lute. I am willing to strike a deal with you. I will train you, while you take lessons for this instrument. I have already spoken to Khan about it. In exchange, you are to hand over all of those electronic devices to me. They are a distraction and noisy." Finishing her sentence, Tigress waited for her niece's reply. Sai raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" Shrugging her shoulders, she dug through her bag, handing over all music discs along with headphones and the cell. Tigress ushered her out of the room and Sai found herself walking near the gates where the long rickety bridge stood. Wrapping the stuff in a thin scarf, tying it in a tight knot. Sai's world went slowmo, as she helplessly watched as Tigress threw the stuff over the bridge into the foggy abyss._

"_ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS! My phone was in there, now my parents can never call me. My friends won't be able to reach me, you PSYCOPATH!"_

"_Your training does not include worldly possessions. Sai this will be a transformation that will shape you into someone stable and strong."_

"_Stop treating me like I am your child. Stop trying to craft me into some born martial artist. That's __**not**__ me; I have a normal life that doesn't involve dropkicking baddies. I have parents, and if something happens to them, they'll never be able to reach me. Then what will I do…"_

"_You go after them, which is why I am training you. I see Tam and En has told you nothing of their job occupations, it doesn't surprise me, especially with a brat like you running your mouth at any adult you see. If you went up against Lord Shen with that tongue he would not hesitate to cut if off."_

"_Who the fuck is Lord Shen…never mind I don't give a shit. You destroyed the very thing that connects me to my life, __**my**__ world."_

_Grabbing her shoulders. Tigress's cold eyes looked into her kin's with no emotion. "We are not in your world, you are in mine. If you want to stay alive, you must fight and to do so you must train." Sai didn't say a word after that. Tigress did not let go of Sai. Instead she lifted the young cub's chin so she would be giving her eye contact. "One must empty their cup before they can fill it. This will change you in more ways than one. You might not be the same happy girl as you are now and you will make enemies across the lands. Sai, you story has started off with a rough beginning and it will only become rougher as your life goes on." After saying that she took the teen back to her room to rest while giving her the lute._

_OOOO_

Out of bad habit, Sai clicked her tongue ring against the top of her mouth. Hissing in pain she pulled herself up. "No I'm not." Tigress smirked. "Good. Now here is lesson number one, when throwing a punch, you must be prepared to take one. So we are going to do it backwards. I'm going to have you take a punch before teaching you the proper technique of throwing one." For once in her life Tigress actually smiled in a cunning way as Sai's face dropped in disbelief as she watched her aunt run at her with her fist balled up.

OOO

_**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry about the long wait, with me moving and everything. So yeah, I am back on this story. Just a headsup this fic does tie in with 'The Charming Lotus Flower' but you won't notice it till very far along in the story. Yes I have added the Zodiac in this story, but like I said it ties in with the fic mentioned above.**_

_**YAY! All of her CD's and cellphone was officially been knocked out of the story. Now we get to see Sai really go about in the KFP world. I hope you guys enjoy her training.**_

_**OOO**_

_**Pipa: Is a four stringed Chinese instrument that is played by plucking. It is known as the Chinese lute. It has a pear shaped body that has many frets ranging from 12 to 26. The pipa is the most popular of the Chinese instruments and has been played for nearly two thousand years in China.**_

_**I also wanted to show symbolism with the electronics and Tigress throwing them over the bridge. Sai is indeed going back to her roots and those things were distracting her. I also wanted to use different currency for different provinces. Sort of how in modern time we change our currency when we enter a different country. Except in China they don't do that, when you enter a different province you have to start all over. **_

_**So for example if you are a millionaire in Sho province but moved to Ko province you will be deemed poor, because your money won't work there :D**_

_**Also I will be changing the story's rating to M, for two reasons.**_

_**ONE: The Charming Lotus Flower is M rated and I want to keep the bridge between the stories connected with similar themes.**_

_**TWO: It will become darker, still humorous but the battles and themes are what made me want to change it. I love Sai and I want her to grow from a bratty girl to a sassy woman, also showing the growth of a young girl turning onto a young woman with the guidance of Viper and Tigress and many other characters.**_

_**With Khan, the dog from the music store. I envisioned him sounding like a mellow hippie. No matter what happens he keeps his cool even in the most random situations. I have hinted just little that he travels around the world, because of the European lute. He is an important character, so keep an eye on him ;)**_

_**I did use fruits and veggies to explain Sai's fur color, it's sort of how women in India used henna for their hair, natural ingredients :D  
**_

_**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only the OC's featured in the story.**_


	10. A Tender Heart

Her body felt like it was set on fire, only to be cooled off by the healing abilities of good old fashion water. Hissing as the liquid touched her wounds and bruises. _'Damn, she didn't have to hit me that hard.'_ It was like her aunt was taking out her frustrations out on her. Pffh, like she said before, no one made Tigress take her in. At least her friends will come to the rescue…despite the fact that it has been over three weeks prior to the phone call.

Okay, what the hell! Are they trying to make her suffer by waiting while her crazy relative turn her into a punching bag?

Her blue eyes narrowed when a knock from the door interrupted her thoughts. The metal barbell in her tongue clicked along the top on her mouth, indicating the irritation burning on her face. "Can't a girl take a bath in peace!" Her feline growls rumbled from her vocals.

"Umm…Sai, it's Crane." His soft voice bounced back to her.

"Okay, what do you want? I kind of in the middle of a bath here." She questioned with that left eye of hers twitching away.

"Tigress wanted me to inform you of her students, whom will be staying for the summer…" He went on and on, it is obvious that Sai wasn't paying attention. Playing with the bar of soap before it popped her in the face, sinking into the tub. "Oh for fucks sake!" She shouted, holding the stinging side of her face.

"Wait-what?" The older bird is thrown off by the sudden negative feedback.

"No not you…I was, ugh, never mind. So these kids that are coming they are Tigress's students?" She questioned the adult male with a raised, pierced eyebrow. Sai wondered why Tigress hasn't mentioned it till now.

"Yes, though I wouldn't call them kids. They are older teenagers now. They've been her students since they themselves were little tykes."

"Alright…is that all you wanted to say?" Eying the door angrily as if he was there inside the bathroom with her. Gross scenario but, hey, thoughts improvised with her emotions…so sue her! She's a teenage girl who wants to wash herself in peace.

Sai swore he was going to speak but then…to her surprise. NOT. The other members started chatting outside her door. Oh, how does she want to tell them to leave her the fuck alone. She's been here for three weeks and already they've been latching onto her, like those weird surrogate mothers. Except, instead of one, she gets six.

"Sai, hurry up…a warrior in training does not need to take that long." Tigress's voice boomed through the young girl's ears.

Feh, if she wants to walk around with a cloud of funk hovering over her, then that is her choice. No need to push her teachings onto her. And what the heck is up with this _'warrior in training shit?'_ she's been babbling on and on? Darn it, she didn't have to do patrol today. Oh yeah, that's new. The old hag has her patrolling parts of the village. She's helping look after a village that doesn't need her _'eyes'_, they have the adults.

This is just another excuse to try and relate to her. Every time they make a conversation it just ends up blowing up in smoke. Aunt T just needs to relax and leave Sai alone.

"You're just going to get sweaty and dirty again." Monkey chuckled.

This made her smirk. Ah, yes the need to be clean all the time. Eh, it's a feline thing, nothing special to elaborate on.

"More the reason to take my time…"

"Sai my students are waiting…towel yourself off and get dressed."

Silence.

"NOW SAI!"

Silence.

"Sai?" The Furious Five leader called her name with concern.

"Is she okay?" Viper's soft vocals cooed in the conversation.

"Is she even alive in there?" Mantis shrugged at the large mammal. Po side glance the tiny fighter. "Maybe she drowned herself, because of Tigress's excessive talking." He whispered, but did not go unnoticed. Her glare made it clear for the panda not to stir the rumbling rage that the teenage had been brewing in her for some time.

"I'm not going to tell you again…Sa…"

"Sai is not here at the moment but she will get back to you promptly, please leave a message after the gong…Bawwoooonnng"

"I'm going to have a stroke before this girl leaves." Pressing her heavy paw against her forehead, she left the door. Soon her friends followed after. "I hope she doesn't find out about that tiny strand of gray hair in the back of her head." Viper spoke softly to Mantis.

Relieved that they finally went away, she finished up her bath. Sai was never all that dirty; she just wanted to give her aunt a hard time. It was the only way she could show affection to her and not end up fighting like eighty percent of the time. Now she'll have to endure these students, whom no doubt, have been kissing her aunt's ass for years.

Looking at her wardrobe, she really didn't bring enough variety for a stay this long. But she had to make due. Taking out her black shorts, it was rather hot today and she felt stuffy in those martial arts pants, not sure how Tigress stands wearing it but Sai's got to let her legs breath. Clipping in her facial and ear jewelry, she searched for that top…ah, here it is.

The black corset halter she had secretly tucked away, oh how she missed wearing it. The buckles jingled occasionally as she zippered it in place. Looking in the mirror she chuckled. Last night the eccentric young lady had took blue berries from the pantry. There stood a turquoise tiger, bright as ever and still beaming. Her fringe bangs had grown long that she just had to brushed it to the side.

"Okay Sai." Talking to her reflection. "Let's see what the teens here are like." A shaky breath left her throat. Was she that nervous to meet them? It is her first time seeing anyone that isn't an adult or a kid still picking their nose and wiping the boogers off on…discrete places. Eh, ew.

Lining her eyes heavily, her natural black lips curved up, satisfied with her work. She closed her door. She knows this place like the back of her paw, or some of it. There are doors that Tigress lectures on, that are too dangerous or too secret or too blah blah, Sai didn't give a fuck! Being a martial artist is not her cup of tea and it's not a path she wants to follow and nothing in the world is going to change her mind.

OOO

Outside the sun beamed down on Tigress as she mentally fawned over her little students whom now grown into respectable pupils, showed potential of mastering their art. Now if only a _certain_ cub would do the same. Granted Sai learns fast but agility alone is not going to beat anyone on the battle field. She makes simple mistakes that can be cleared up but it's the soul. The blood, the sweat…pure determination, all of that is nowhere in the core of her being.

'_What does she want out of life?'_ Tigress never asked what Sai wanted to do with her life. Hoping it is something less degrading than the options she had on her mind. Like that one dinner table moment that Sai said joyfully she wants to pierce bodies for a living. How juvenile is that? No person can make a decent wage off a job like that. _'Maybe that is what she wants, that makes her happy?'_ her thoughts reprehended her.

Happiness.

A subject matter that confuses even Tigress. She's always striven for her father's happiness, and maybe that triggered something in her to latch onto Sai in a way she has never done before. True, Tam placed Sai in her care but when are the boundaries of being a caretaker and parenting meet and blend? Or, are they one in the same? The two worlds collide when Tigress is given the opportunity to show that she can handle anything.

Though this is no _teenager_ she is dealing with. This is a whole new kind of teen…in the form of Sai. She never understood why the girl would lash back at her whenever simple questions were asked. Feeling like it was more of an interrogation, if anything else.

Suddenly the door flew open, Tigress had to hold back the seething hiss shoving against her fangs. But her eyes grew, "You…what…did you do to your fur?" Tigress gasped at her, now Sai chuckled deviously. "I got tired of the bright green, now…" Her blue eyes relaxed. "I'm bright turquoise." Stretching her paws out, briefly extending her deadly claws for a second, she smiled. "Well, lead me Aunt T" Pointing her paw dramatically down the hallway "To ze asskissers." Tigress, obviously not amused.

"Do not insult my students…your future classmates."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." She spoke with disgust while picking wax out of her ear, with her paw. Not happy about the whole class thing, she had thought that she would be doing this with her aunt. "You never said anything to me about students, nor did you make an effort to notify me of being stuck with them. Damn I should just stay at that hotel and wait for Fa-Lin." She whispered the last part.

Tigress gave her a side glance glare. "You called someone?" well Sai wasn't sure if she was glaring or frowning, those are the only two fucking expressions she ever has on her face. "Yeah, but seeing how much time passed, I clearly don't give a shit." Tigress sneered at the young teenage cub. "that mouth of yours will be the death of you." The teal colored girl shrugged, "Phff, hey, we all got to go some time. Just remember when my time comes I wanna be buried face down so that anyone who doesn't like me, can kiss my ass." Sai grinned ear to ear.

"Let's just get you outside with the rest." Her sour expression not leaving her face.

Once they made it to the training area outdoors. Sai came face to face with many older teens. Some no doubt, older than her. That is something new. Her eyes dawned on a few girls, whom consisted of a white chow chow, a timid looking deer, and apparently a raccoon dog arguing with the chow chow. Sai paid no attention to the girls, now the guys consisted of a strong looking ram, a gray and brown cobra, and lastly a snow leopard isolated off to the side.

Intrigued by his serious expression, she lifted an eyebrow at him._ 'Hmmm. Wonder why he's so pouty?'_ she questioned mentally.

"Greetings my pupils." She said with great poise. Sai had to keep herself from making obvious gagging noises. The older teens greeted her with the proper bow. Crowding around her, Tigress smiled warmly. "I'm sure you each have been training hard over the past seasons?" Eying each of them with a little twinkle in her eye, she felt the presence of Sai behind her no doubt making obscene expressions.

Nodding in response, Tigress smirked at them. "Good, because you are going to be put to the test of mind, body and spirit. Meet your new classmate, Sai." Side stepping revealing a turquoise tiger with a bored expression. "Hey." Tigress frowned when her students bowed and she didn't return the gesture. "Sai, respect your classmates as they respect you." Now she wanted to laugh, Sai simply gave her an expression that goes under the file _'smartass.'_ Yeah, she knew how to bow but please, these people don't respect her. They are only doing this because if they didn't Tigress would whoop their ass. Sai knew she will do the same to her, however the difference is the teen feline doesn't care. She does not live here nor does she have to put up with Tigress's dictatorship year after year. _'Ah shit, might as well humor them.'_ Bowing she gave them the same dead pan voice "hey." That made Tigress feel like strangling her.

"Who is she?" The raccoon dog whispered to her canine friend. Responding, she rolled her eyes. "How the heck should I know? I only saw her for five seconds." The chow licked her lips, scanning the female tiger over. "Well…one things for sure, she is one odd looking tiger." She chuckled a bit.

Sai ears perked up, giving her a sour expression, her lips trembled, letting out a dark laugh. "Got something to say, bitch?" The dog did not seem all that shocked at her vulgar response to her laughter.

"Sai!" Tigress grabbed the cub by the front of her top. "You have been here for no more than five minutes and already you are starting trouble." Her fangs showed through her lips. Sai bravely bared her sharp fangs, going a step further she growled.

The snake nudged the ram a bit. "Ah, dude can she do that?" he question. The two tigress's appeared to be ready to bit the others head clean off.

"Challenging me is a big mistake, Sai." The seasoned master warned her with an icy glare.

She had to laugh at her bitter words, "Aunt T, you couldn't even keep me in the palace for one day. What makes you sure of _taming_ me?" Side glancing at her classmates her blue eyes dawned back on her aunt. "I'm not easily swayed by martial arts…I think it sucks." She watched as Tigress's facial expression twisted into a grim stare, while the others gasped.

"You really have no respect for anything sacred?" the master female whispered.

"Neither do you." Sai retaliated with a neutral stare. "My stuff had no value to you…"she shoved passed her. "so in return, the things you hold dear, have no value to myself." Walking up the stairs, she focused on going to her room and hiding out for the day. Something about the concept of martial arts just annoyed her.

Reaching the stop, she heaved out a gulp of breath that lingered in her throat.

"Why aren't you at practice, Sai?" A male voice made her jolt up. She had thought it was Master Shifu, but thankfully he wasn't the one questioning her. She gazed up to see Crane, standing inches above her height.

"Oh. Hey Crane." Scratching the back of her head she moaned. "Same thing that happens every time me and Tigress are near each other." The bird's beak curved down. "I'm not one to butt in when not asked…but, why do you give Tigress a hard time?" The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Because, she does the same to me." Okay so that question was a little vague.

"But hey, you treat others the way they like to be treated." Sai quoted. In truth she is only doing this because her so called _'relative'_ fails to treat her like anything else but a kid.

"What about killing them with kindness?" Raising his right wing at her. Sai smiled softly. "I didn't think of that one." His wing landed on her shoulder. "So why don't you go back down there and at least try with Tigress. She never had to be solely responsible for another person…" Sai raised a pierced eyebrow at him as he trailed off the sentence. "give her the benefit of the doubt?" when Crane looked at her, he didn't have to nod, Sai knew that's what he is implying.

Leaning back, she laid against the hard pavement. "Listen, I get what you are trying to say. And I could give her the benefit of the doubt, but I'll still harbor resentment towards her and then both of us will be back where we first started." Not that she was trying to be bitchy…hey! It just came out like that!

"Why do you resent her?" that earned him an _'all knowing'_ facial expression from the rowdy girl. "Okay, besides, throwing your personal belongings into the eternal abyss .", "See that's my point!" she gritted her fangs against her tongue. "She has no respect for what I like and do but she expects me to kiss her ass whenever she mentions martial arts…like she saved China and I'm supposed to act like I owe her something." He watched as her face turned a purplish color, "Uhhh…if you're going to scream, let me know so I can leave. Don't want anyone thinking I'm hurting you." He looked so constipated, Sai chuckled at him. "You…hurt me?" For once she let out a cute laugh. "Dude, I doubt you could hurt me." She found the whole concept preposterous and it left her in a fit of giggles. Seriously, the guy has the delicate of a flower.

Crane had to admit mentally that having her laugh is much better than having her acting overdramatic. "So you think I can't hurt you?" he lower his head a bit, the rim of the large conical hat covered his eyes. His long beak curved into a sly smile. "I know so." Ah, she countered back with a little snort. "being a tiger I have the upper paw when it comes to brute strength and speed, a perfect combination." Her tailed wiggled underneath her legs. A stark shadow cast down on her, cracking open a sleepy blue eye. She watched him circle her a bit. "Perfect combination, huh?" he checked her over once more. "Okay Sai, prove it." His eye beamed at her.

Taking a simple stance, she charged at him with confidence. Lifting her leg to perform a butterfly kick, a pair of talons grabbed her. Pinning her hard to the ground, twisting loose Sai curved her body so she can see him, smiling down at her. "Don't be so forceful." Finally she is freed from him bond. But that didn't give her time to block. "Wings of Justice…Ka-Kaw!" The powerful gust of wind, sent Sai flying into the air. Letting out frightening screech, her yelp stretched far across the land.

Down below Tigress's ears heard the cry of her niece. Running on all fours, her students chased after her. "Sai!" her strong vocals boomed. Reaching the top of the stairs, she saw Master Crane looking pale.

"Crane what happened here?" Her panicky gasps settled when Sai came crashing down head first into the concrete pavement. "ow." A muffled sound came from the medium sized crater.

The cobra student cringed. "Oh that's gonna leave a mark." All the student shook the heads and agreed, except for the leopard. He walked passed them to help the strangely colored female out of her hole. Crawling out, her head is covered in dirt and blood. Many red lines trail down her face. Spitting a couple of times, of saliva mixed with blood. One of her eyes swollen purple, her fur now dusty and matted from the impact. Bruises covered her body.

Whispers of concern for the tiger swarmed in the group of students. The bigger cat, swung his large arm around her, supporting her weight onto him. Sai painfully turned to Crane, he felt so bad for her getting hurt, he didn't mean to make her go that far up. Only meant to be pushed back a few feet, away from him. "Crane." Her voice, very hoarse from the strained screams. "That—was…" she paused dramatically, a tiny smile appeared on her bruised, red stained lips, "fucking amazing, you've got some epic moves man." Staggering away with the male cat, Tigress faced them. "Peng, take Sai to the infirmary and alert Master Viper and Master Mantis of her condition." Look at her comrade. "I will be there in a few." Bowing to the remaining students, "you are dismissed, you may rested in the student barracks until we resume our training." They parted ways with their master.

Tigress faced Crane with a calm expression as if her alerted and fear struck face near appeared on her features. "you could have killed her, Master Crane." Her soft voice spoke to him. He knew that she went pretty high, but it wasn't the height that could have killed her but the impact. Though Po survive many harmful falls that would have killed anyone. However comparing a panda and tiger's pain tolerance is like comparing apples to oranges.

"Sai, is my relative, if she is going to learn to fight, she _must_ learn from my style." Placing a heavy paw on his wing she saw the sorrow in his eyes. _'he really is the sensitive one of the guys.'_ Her ruby eyes glowed with warmth. "I understand you want to spar with her, but a master of your expertise cannot go against Sai without giving some kind of injury to the girl." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You will fight her again one day, just maybe next time she'll hold her own." Walking away from him, she needed a moment to herself.

"How did she get injured?" Shifu's tiny hands traced the thick bandages that circled around the young tiger's head. Sai would have twitched her ears had they not been cut up and wrapped up as well. "Please stop touching my head like it's some kind of freshly cooked dumpling." The red panda removed his hands, and folded them, waiting for an answer to his question. "I was sparring with Master Crane, I didn't look where I was going and fell down a couple of stairs, my own fault." She felt the stares of both Crane and Tigress burn into Sai's body. She had lied boldly to their master.

Feeling uncomfortable under his stare, Sai averted her eyes from him. Shifu pulled back from the stressed teenager. "You are not experienced enough to spar against a master. That is why your training is to be with Tigress's students." Sai just grunted when he finished lecturing her.

"Okay." She quickly agreed, not wanting everyone crowding around her. "Can you guys please leave, I'm injured so I'm not going anywhere." They did leave…well expect one person. "What? You understand Chinese, I asked everyone to leave me alone." She hissed.

Peng stared down at her defeated form. "why did you lie to Shifu?" she turned her face away from him she sneered. "Who said I lied?", "I did. No one screams that loud when falling down stairs." He narrowed his eyes at her, even if she couldn't see him doing it, "my friends informed me that Master Crane admitted to sparring to harshly with you, that is how you got injured. Why did you lie to Shifu." Sai took a few minutes to respond.

Lowering her eyes, her thick lashes hovered over her orbs. "I-just didn't want him to get in trouble, okay!" Peng kept is eyes in a calm position. "why do you care…", "I just DO!." She growled back. "Just because I yell at my aunt doesn't mean I'm going to treat the others the same." She gazed at her paws. "_They never gave me a reason too_." Peng's eyes opened up a bit in curiosity.

"What do you mean by…"

"Nothing." She snapped. "I'm trying to relax and you're bothering me, so go away." She showed her sharp teeth. Peng stood up with a mellow expression. "Fine." The last word to pass through his lips as he exited the infirmary. Turning the corner out of site, the master all came out of their hiding places. It is wrong to spy on Sai, but she never came out so boldly to admit an ounce of care to another.

Tigress stared back at the closed door. Her niece cared for her friends…cared more about them, than her own aunt. Tigress is very known for her fighting skills and ability to feel nothing. And did not let the things Sai says or do get to her. But to hear that from her, it actually, truthfully…in every form, mentally, spiritually and physically…indeed hurt the great Chinese tiger.

**OOO**

**Yes that is the same Peng in Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness, no I'm not a fan of the show but I kind of tolerate some of the shows characters.  
**

_**Yazzii: **__I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. Ah yes, Sai's outburst was a golden moment for me to write ^U^_

_**Miggzzz: **__LOL Yeah, Sai is very organic when it comes to dying her fur. It made me hungry too X3_

_**Allord: **__I finally did, I know it seems like I am abandoning this fic but I'm spending more time on The Charming Lotus Flower, than any other fic. But I'm trying to update as much as I can._


	11. The Idealistic Journey

**A/N: Wow, this story hasn't been updated in months. I've been so busy with my other fic 'The Charming Lotus Flower.' And I apologize for not tending to other stories people like. I didn't even know people would enjoy this story so much. Well now that I have time, I can update on this limbo floating story. Oh before anyone complains about the content in this story, it is AU (Alternate Universe) which I think you got from the first chapter.**

**OOO**

It took a week for Sai to recover from her fight with master Crane—well if one can call that a fight, seeing how she didn't last long. Nothing really changed over the seven days of rest; everything stayed according to normality. Viper would check up on her and well she liked that, Sai started feeling a small connection to the serpent. When she talked, Viper would listen.

And then there was one person, the only one besides Viper who can make the teenager feel rowdy and excited again.

The door side to the left as the giant panda stepped in, grinning ear to ear.

"How are you feeling?" He took a seat beside her bed.

She rolled her blue eyes playfully, "oh fine, Viper said I'll be able to take the wrappings off today" she sighed in relief, "you have no idea how eager I am to get out of this room…"

"Maybe to make up with Tigress?" He smiled warmly, despite her dark frown.

Crossing her arms, she shrugged nonchantely, "Hmmm—I guess, you're right" before smirking in a smug manner she listen to Po go on and on about how she and Tigress should mend their differences. Sai began to humor the panda and nodded her head in agreement, wondering when he'll catch on her answer.

_One._

"I know that you and Tigress started on a rough foot—also counting the incident where she threw your stuff over the _Thread of Hope_…"

_Two._

"Then again you ran away from her, after becoming frustrated; but she does mean well…"

_Three._

"I know I can't come up with all the pros and cons as to—_wait_, what did you just say?" He stopped his ranting and looked up at the teenager with disbelief. The young tiger, had this kind expression on her face; he could tell right away that she was being genuine with her words

_There it is!_

Sai's blue eyes shimmered when Po stumbled out of her chair and made his way next to her, "I said, you're right…" she shifted in her bed, "you know, about making up with Aunt T."

Getting up from her bed, she really needed the exercise and to get away from her isolated chamber. She started to pace around her room, "I know we had rough times, Po. And there are moments when I want her to listen to me, to at least understand me a little…but it never ends up that way. So if she doesn't listen to me…"

"Why bother listening back." Po finished for her.

"Exactly, Po. One has to earn respect and throughout this whole stay; the only thing that's been happening is this nonsensical _'push and pull'_ technique my Auntie and I have developed. Maybe if she showed some consideration for the things I like, then I'll be able to do the same for her."

Po listened quietly as the once loud and opinionated teenager, is reduce herself to that of a young cub. He watched her untie the wrappings around her head, no doubt skin underneath are permanently scathed into scars. It came very clear to him that Tigress never showed her the beauty of the fighting arts, and hopefully this will direct her on a path she might take a lifelong interest in.

"Sai…let's go on an adventure" he held his paw up to stop her from declining, "I'm going to show you the Valley of Peace that was not shown to you by Tigress. Trust me there is more to this land than the Jade Palace and the town."

Sai's face lit up like a lantern on Chinese New Years, "like what?" the only response she got from Po, was his paw extending out to her.

"You're just going to have to come with me and find out for yourself."

Sai didn't waste a minute to think; she took hold of the Dragon Warrior's paw and he led her out of the palace, while his friends were in the Training Hall. Sure he'll take the lecture from Tigress once they get back—which judging from how he likes to explore, most likely by sun down.

And it's already morning, so they have a long way to go before returning back to the palace.

Once the duo made it down the long palace stairs, they began walking side by side. Sai had a feeling he is doing this just so she can breath and get out, after the whole sparring incident with Master Crane. She had a whole new perspective on the avian, that wind technique blew her mind, and fifty feet in the air.

OOO

'_I left Tigress a note on Sai's bed, hopefully she won't mind me taking her out on a harmless journey around the valley lands…after all, what could go wrong?'_

Po thought to himself as he led the teenage feline off the palace grounds. Occasionally he would look out the corner of his eyes, to see hers so bright and wide. A chuckle escaped his lips; he could not help but react to her change in body language, it was too adorable. Now if only he can get Master Tigress to appear this way. A hint of blush covered his face, but quickly went away when he felt her presence stop.

"What's wrong?"

"We're not climbing that" her lips twisted into an expression of uncertainty, "are we?"

He looked up at the high mountains; there in the middle of the majestic structure lays a deep cavern surrounded by moss. Luscious water cascaded down from the cavern…actually Sai spotted a few set of falls descending from the area. It appeared to be way too high for her liking, she was never a lover to heights; always the kind of girl who likes to keep close to the ground as possible.

Judging from the way he's looking at her, that place high up, is their first destination. Lucky her. Sai trembled a little, hopefully to cover it up by making an excuse about the change in climate the closer they got to the mountains. Sai looked around for what Po had guessed, would be a trail up, nope there wasn't one.

"So are you going to carry me up or what?" Sai asked, obviously he wouldn't have her climb this giant mountain, with him.

"Nope" he smiled, "you are going to climb yourself up and I'll be right there to make sure you don't fall off…"

"And to my death" she muttered under her breath, but Po clearly heard her, because he chuckled some more. Her defeated face was too comical.

"Okay, fine" trying not to look up, she extended her sharp claws, "I can do this—I can do this, I can climb this mountain and not fall…splattering all over the mountain floor" lifting herself onto the rough textured granites, she bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry or shout obscene words, indicating how painful it is, using her claws as a leverage for her body weight.

"Hold on!" Po quickly pried the young girl off the mountain wall, "I remembered Tigress saying she never uses her claws for climbing—something about them dulling. She likes to keep them in a high quality state, as last resort in battles."

Sai's mouth gapped mouth as she huffed in frustration, "dude, Po!" Her brow markings furrowed, "that means she climbs using pure strength."

"That means you will learn to rely on it too" He nudged her encouragingly, "just shift your weight to equal parts of your body, use your chi, it will help a lot."

"My what?" She lifted her pierced brow at him, almost smirking when she watched his shoulders slump with that all knowing _'you've got to be kidding me'_ saying sailing across his face.

"Your chi" he waited for her to catch on but she didn't, "come on Sai you should know what chi is" it's elementary for Oogway's sake!

"Sorry Po, I came from a city where chi is the last thing on a someone's mind…especially when it came to fighting" she rested her back against the rugged wall thinking about those days where she was a younger teen, a time in her life where she learned to turn her back on the world that treated her so badly.

Po's green eyes soften at her distant blue eyes, "well to put it shortly, chi is a life energy that lives in all living creatures. There are four main uses for Chi; _Feng shui, Qigong, Martial arts, Acupuncture and moxibustion_. Sadly in order for me to explain each section of Chi and its uses, it would take forever, and I'm sure that would bore you."

Sai grinned impressively at the panda as he sheepishly rubbed his arm after that burst of knowledge he gave, "I don't think you could ever bore me, Po" latching onto the mountain, this time using just her body weight and no claws, "come on you have to tell me more about chi and this place you are eager to show me" she beamed down at him.

Gracing Sai a smile of his own, he climbed next to her and they both slowly made their way up the mountain. Po was giving her words of encouragement and Sai was trying her hardest to not slip out of concentration and fall to the now non-existent ground, dying in the process. Her heart pounded so hard against her chest, that her heartbeat is all she can hear, not even Po's words can help.

She glanced over her shoulders at the thick fog that overshadowed even greater mountains in the distance. The good part is she's almost to their destination; the horrible part is…sooner or later they are going to have to climb back down. Despite the terror in her heart, there is a sense of accomplishment. If she were asked to climb these mountain weeks ago she would have laughed in their face and lock herself in her room so she wouldn't be forced to do it.

But Po isn't forcing her to following him up the massive rock formation. Sure the elevation got to her about mid-way up, but from there she felt so many emotions she couldn't comprehend. Overall she agreed to his adventure and she's glad for taking him up on his offer.

Because once they reached the top…oh damn!

"Po this is beautiful" Sai was almost lost for words.

Mixing the sun's gorgeous yellow and orange florescent shine against the white fog; created an atmosphere of tranquility that calmed her nerves that were once picking at her brain when she was ascending the mountain with Po.

When the waterfalls touched the fog, faint rainbows of colors appeared all over the thin layers of water that continued on their quest down below. Po took his place next to her at the edge of the cavern; soft wind pushed passed them, making their clothes sway—well Sai's clothes, because Po's pants didn't have movement to them.

Sai brushed her paw against the long turquoise fringe that began to trail half-way down the side of her face. The scenery before her felt magical, not once has her parents mentioned a place like this, whatever this place is called.

"This is the _Dragon Grotto_" he extended his arm to the large area, very happy to hear her shocking gasps and a very soft _'wow.'_

The Dragon Grotto, from what Po is telling her. It's a place for meditation and for others, to practice Tai Chi…

"Po?"

"Hmm, yes Sai?"

"What exactly is Tai Chi?" when she saw Po's face scrunch up a bit at her question she rolled her blue eyes, "I mean, what exactly _is_ Tai Chi's purpose, I've heard it can be used in fighting but it is also used for meditation. How can a style be both destructive and peaceful at the same time?"

Po smiled at her more detailed question, it is a relief that she knows some information on martial arts, which impressed him, because this whole time she never embraced it and now she is showing him bits and pieces of what she knows.

"How about I show you while explaining?"

"You are _too_ awesome!" Sai exclaimed joyfully as she voice bounced off the walls of the grotto.

Po help Sai take in the easiest Tai Chi stance. She placed her right arm outwards with her palm closed and curved downwards, while her left extended out with her palm open. Po told her to extend her right leg as well and slightly bend her left.

"Now this stance you are in is a part of a combination of a move called _'single whip'_ that particular move from one of the five styles of Tai Chi, is called _'Yang-Style' _this style was founded by Master Yang Luchan he was one the five influential teachers of Tai Chi."

Sai decided to sit down in what Po notified her, as the _lotus position_. He complimented on how she was able to sit in it for the first time. Of course she's no contortionist but she's far from stiff. This position strained on her muscles as they are not used to this kind of vigorous activity. Po sat across from her, she knew well that this would not bother him; he's had years of training while she on the other hand just started doing this.

"I thought Tai Chi was the actual style for the martial art, so there are others?" Sai said with closed eyes as she took even breaths.

"Well Tai Chi or as it is appropriately named, Taijiquan is a Neijia type of martial art, which deals with internal strength. It's very different from external martial arts. All internal martial artist are referred to as Neijing."

Po stopped himself from going overboard and risk confusing her or making the thought of learning martial arts, difficult, thus causing her to stray even more from it. Taking baby steps is the main key here.

"Back to the question you were asking, the five styles Taijiquan are; as you already know from a few minutes ago, Yang-style. The other four are, Chen-Style, founded by Master Chen Wangting; Hao-Style, founded by Master Wu Yu-hsiang; Wu-Style, founded by Master Wu Ch'uan-yu and his son Master Wu Chien-cu'uan; and Sun-Style, founded by Master Sun Lu-t'ang."

"That's a lot of Masters." Sai softly chimed in.

"Trust me these guys are just the focus of a certain part of Taijiquan…it branches off into different directions, depending on which style of what art, you choose."

"You mean I can pick my own art" her ears twitched and her tail, which laid in the water as she sat on one of the mossy wet stones; started making happy ripples in the water, causing little splashes, "I thought I had to learn whatever Tigress gave me."

"Nope, whatever the style may be, it will come to you eventually."

His voice is so peaceful to her.

She let the silent slip between them, before conversing again.

"Po when you, my Auntie and your friends went looking for me. Tigress mentioned fighting wolves…I didn't know they lived around in these parts."

"They don't" he frowned deeply, "it's not strange to see them around here but it's usually two or three but the ones we spotted the numbers were around nine to eleven. From the way they dressed, it's clear their business in the Valley was not good."

"I see." Her ears flattened delicately against her head.

A few more minutes of silence passed.

"You still didn't answer my question from before, Po."

"I thought I did."

"Nah-ah, I asked about Tai Chi, how can it one thing become destructive and peaceful at the same time?"

"Sai that's like saying, how can fire burn down homes and kill while keeping warmth in one's home and heating meals for hungry families? Everything plays as a double edge sword, no matter what the circumstances are."

Sai clicked her tongue barbell against the roof of her mouth, "I get it, everything has its own balance of good and bad, creating a neutral state" she lifted her pierced brow at the panda, "thus eliminating labels _'good'_ or _'bad'_…if that is true, what would that make you guys?"

"We are considered good guys…"

"But that's from your perspective, to those wolves wouldn't you be the enemy. After all what determines one as being a good guy or a bad guy? Let's say those wolves protect a village they live in, wouldn't they be heroes too…it seems to me one is only labeled good or bad when it is covenant to others, such as in this scenario, the villagers."

Po's mouth slightly began to open as she continued.

"When the weak desires protection they look for stronger forces, this would be you, the Furious Five and Master Shifu, they consider you good guys, simply because you are on their side, but to others you are considered villains, why" she shrugged once more, "that I don't know, everyone has their own reasons when it comes to fighting—but it all boils down to survival. Your villagers have gotten comfortable with having that protection, if they wanted to add strength to what they already have, how come I only see little bunnies learning martial arts? I'm guessing Master Shifu and Ooway protected this Valley way before any of you came along to your current status…with all those years in reigning shouldn't more than three generations of these families have at least the fundamentals of the martial arts learned?"

She waited for his response but only saw his green eyes now shining against the morning sun rays, with his large mouth open.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Sai squinted at him.

"Tigress would never believe me if I told her what you just said" he spoke while his eyes remained locked in a wide starry eyed position, his gaping mouth turned into an uneasy smile.

Sai couldn't deny that goofy smile of Po's was _kind of_…cute. Goofy. But still cute to some extent.

"Yeah well according to Tigress's beliefs, I have a kumquat for a brain." She gave him a sarcastic smile.

Po saw behind those eyes, she made a joke at her own expense.

"There is no need to act as if I had some kind of spiritual moment, that's how I always thought" she then uncurled her legs out of the lotus position, "you just gave me an opening to express my feelings on the matter" getting up from her spot, she ignored the cold and wetness on her bottom and hem of her pants legs. The whole damn place is ninety-four percent water, so the chances of her _not_ getting wet in this area, is very slim.

"I hope we're done here" her eyes relaxed into calm half-lidded orbs, "and I hope this wasn't the only place you wanted to show me."

Po shook his head at the feline, whom already crawled over to the edge of the cavern, "no we have a lot more land to cover but before we got further out, let's get something to eat first" he ended his statement by placing his arm over his large belly, this causes Sai to giggle.

"I think we are on the same page, because I am starving." She agreed.

Of course she's hungry; Sai didn't have anything to eat before they left for this spontaneous mountain climb.

Sai felt his shadow looming over her, giving her an encouraging grin, "ready?" she didn't say anything, but her sunny smile and nod of approval tells him that she is ready to descend down the mountain. Leaving the heavenly scenery behind as they traveled back to the Valley.

OOO

'_I'm going to miss seeing the Dragon Grotto—hmm, hey!? Maybe Po will take me back tomorrow. Yeah, that would be nice but with duties he has to the Valley, I'm sure it will be a no.'_

They reached the town and noticed many friendly stares and greetings as they made it to this noodle shop. The smell of various soups cooking, the tasty aroma of carrots, potatoes, celery and noodles cooking altogether, made her mouth water.

"I didn't notice this when we came to town." She muttered to herself.

Po ushered her over to one of the noodle shop's table, "stay here, I'll be right back" he said just before disappearing into the shop.

It was probably mid-morning, nearing noon soon; that climb and walk, took a lot out of her. Resting her head against the cool wooden table, feeling a strong pull rising within the lids of her eyes, the quiet noodle shop in her vision became black. Folding her arms underneath her chin, soft sighs erupted from her mouth.

"You have to see this, dad. She really is her niece…"

"I didn't even know Tigress had relatives. I know she's adopted…how exactly did Tigress find out about her niece?"

Po placed the bowl of noodles down on the countertop, "she never said, Tigress mentioned that Sai and her family are from Tianjin."

Mr. Ping placed a tray of bean buns in the oven, "a city like Tianjin is a lot different than being in the outskirts of the Hebei Province; I hope she's adjusting nicely here in the Baoding lands."

The Dragon Warrior assured his father that she is doing quite well. He did leave out the unstable conversations and the runaway event they had to go through with her. But as the weeks went on she calmed down a bit; Po had assumed it is because of the long delay with her parents.

Speaking of her parents, they should have been back a while ago. Not like he's been counting the days physically on a calendar but mentally, yes. He can see it in his friend's eyes too and with all the sightings of the wolves showing up more than usual. Po came to a conclusion that if they don't show up in one more week, he will discuss with Shifu on the idea of searching for them. They wouldn't abandon their own child; they love their cub way too much.

Po exited the kitchen with two bowls of noodles, "Sai you're gonna love this dish…" his mouth closed shut when he came up to her.

Snoring softly, her tail curled about in the air.

She fell asleep against the table.

'_That trip took a lot out of her.'_

Returning back to the kitchen he placed the bowls down. Mr. Ping was going to ask what was wrong with the noodles, until he saw his son carrying a young cub in his arms. Though the girl looked rather _unusual_, she had this distinct look to her that does indeed remind him of Master Tigress.

"I'll come back to finish the noodles, after I get her to bed." Po said softly, trying not to wake up the teenager.

Mr. Ping nodded before giving his son a warm hug.

Walking up the long stairs to the Jade Palace, Tigress's orders to her students could be heard when he reached the training grounds. Sai, now completely knocked out with sleep, snuggled closely to Po's belly, probably confusing it for a soft cover.

"Po!"

The panda winced as the scowling tiger came stomping to him.

"Now Tigress before you say anything I did leave you note on Sai's bed."

"I know that, Po."

Tigress gazed down at her slumbering niece. Her round face and closed eyes looked so innocent and her lips, usually molded into a frown when Tigress is present; now a soft, endearing smile. She looked so comfortable in Po's arms. Her body relaxed and vulnerable in his hold, as if to trust him entirely.

"She's all tuckered out from going to the Dragon Grotto…"

"What!?" Her voice though low had a sharp edge to it, "I couldn't even get her out of her room and yet you got her to go with you to the Dragon Grotto—Po there are no trails one has to…"

"Yep, she climbed, all the way up and back down after our Tai Chi session." Po loved the expression Tigress was giving him, wide eyed and beautiful.

"You…she—Tai Chi session!?" Master Tigress rubbed her temples, "are you telling me, she actually did martial arts?"

Po beamed at her, "not only did she have an interest in learning it but she made some rather unique and strong opinions on certain topics we talked about" he went on explaining how the session went as they both walked in the direction of the student barracks.

Tigress now knows Sai's secret love for martial arts, she just had to find the right style, Tai Chi. That is a style the teenager needs most, when one can master it, they will reap the true benefits of what they can accomplish. Sai will also be able to learn medicine used in Tai Chi. On the other hand she is not sure how long Sai will be staying with them. Tigress knows that just starting with Tai Chi can take up to months before getting into actual fighting, as the art is more on meditation and internal balance.

Tai Chi is not a style that is covered completely when it comes to herself, Tiger Style is a hard style of martial arts. While Tai Chi is a combination of soft and hard style, it is something she'll have to learn from either Po or…Master Shifu.

Tigress has been training her students advance stances, which would be considered basics to the Furious Five. Sai is taking a path that will have many trials that only she can overcome by herself.

But Tigress will have to say she is a shamed to feel jealousy writhing in her mind. She failed to connect with her relative, in turn her friend befriended her and got her to do something she clearly had no desire to do in the very beginning, in one day! It must have been from the day she came here, Po smiled at her, welcoming her into the Palace.

That hospitality remained embedded into her mind and from then on Sai respected Po. She then started to figure out that martial arts means something to him and chose willingly to experience that thrill with him, and she liked it.

"That's nice Po" she said truthfully.

Po tucked Sai into her bed, feeling his smile widening more as she cling onto her pillow. When she's not putting up a wall around her heart, she can be quite the sweetheart.

"Yeah, it is" he turned away from the sleeping girl, "well I have two bowls of soup waiting for me back at the shop and you have students outside waiting for you."

Tigress gave him a smug smile, "two bowls of noodles" then placed her paws on her hips.

"Yeah, Sai and I both got hungry from the trip to the Dragon Grotto, but I guess sleep won over hunger. When she wakes up I'll make something for her."

"I'm sure she'll like that."

It was the last thing Tigress said to him before they parted to their own destinations.

Xx

When Sai woke up the sun was already setting, "damn it" she didn't want to waste the day away like that. Why didn't Po come and wake her up so they can go exploring some more, she might not get another chance like that.

"Hey you're awake" the tall avian must have heard her rustling in the bed, "I'll let the others know."

"Kay" Sai surprisingly said in a calm tone, "thank you Master Crane."

There was a short moment of silence.

"Umm…you're welcome Sai." He said just as taken back as she was when it came to thanking him.

Digging through her bag, she began to undress; she can't stay in the outfit her Auntie picked out for multiple days even if they had been washed in the duration of her bedridden stage. She ached to wear her own clothes.

About ten minutes passed.

Sai placed the finishing touches of eyeliner around her eyes. Wearing the pink and black plaid halter corset she had snuck away when coming here, she didn't opt to wear the choker; with the day ending, why bother with her accessories. Her eighteen piercings should suffice.

Sai dusted off her shorts as she exited her room with a happy pip in her step.

Feeling the warm summer breeze kiss against her turquoise and black striped face, she walked toward the stairs; taking a seat on the top steps, her blue eyes took in the vibrant colors of pink, yellow and orange. Sunsets and sunrises are the most beautiful things ever, she loves getting out to watch it happen.

"Sai you're up." Po's voice popped up behind her.

Getting up from her spot, she quickly hugged the panda as much around the waist as she could, "I wanted to thank you for the whole adventure to the Dragon Grotto…you didn't have to."

"Hey, it's alright" he rustled her fringed bangs, "if we didn't I would have never known what you liked."

"And I wouldn't have felt so alive in my life from going with you, I hope we can cover the other places whenever you have time" she gazed up at him bashfully.

'_Is she asking to go on another adventure?'_ Po thought to himself.

"Sure Sai…I actually know a great place where we can go right now."

Po and Sai arrived at a small hill, which look more like a small mountain from a distance. Just like the Dragon Grotto, this area is pure beauty to her eyes. With the sun being completely gone; it didn't surprise Sai, they had to do some walking, again! This time she didn't mind, visiting the _Peach Tree Hill_. Po made the journey there, enjoyable.

"Come on Po, that is an easy question…of course getting pierced hurts" She stuck out her tongue out to him, showing of the metal barbell in a victorious way, "no matter the soreness, it's always worth it in the end—at least that's what I think."

"One wasn't enough" Po joked, "you just had to add seventeen more?"

"What can I say" she rolled her shoulders; stretching out her arms when they sat underneath the large peach tree, "why have one when you can have eighteen" she chuckled.

"Now how can you fight that kind of logic?" Po smirked.

"You don't" she rested against the trunk of the tree, "so tell me about this place?"

Her eyes locked on Po as he told her how this location overlooks the entire valley. And the tree they are sitting under is the _Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom_, Oogway would come here and meditate; to be one with the universe. Sai didn't understand the whole universe concept but she listened nonetheless.

"The wood is supposed to ward evil spirits away and the petals" he pointed his stubby finger up at the delicate pink flowers covering every single branch, "are said to have magical properties."

Sai arched an eyebrow at the panda; she wanted to question him on these facts. Like if there was any proof; instead she nodded politely.

'_He must be an idealist.'_ Sai mindfully said.

To be honest, Sai herself is the complete opposite, having beliefs of realism. It's funny how they are opposites on the lines of philosophy when it comes to beliefs. And yet they can connect so much when they are given space to relate. She could have blown off everything he said and stand her ground on the thought of learning martial arts.

But because he made that one step to welcome her into his life, she gladly made herself at home.

The two of them stayed at the peach tree for a while, an hour or two must have passed. Po cleverly brought noodles and dumplings while they talked about his adventures and his first day here. Sai refrain from rolling her eyes at the harsh treatment her Aunt gave Po, because Sai knew what it was like to have something you believed you earned rightfully, to be taken away unfairly.

Sai shared her misadventures with her friends; how pissed off her mother became when she came home with her septum pierced on a dare by Fa-Lin. Po knew the adult did it as reverse psychology so that Sai wouldn't have to receive her parent's permission and just simply blame it on peer-pressure. Heck, he is positive Sai knew that as well and played the _'stupid card'_ just to get it done.

"Whoa it's getting late Po, we better be getting back."

"Yeah, I have to scout the area tomorrow with the Furious Five…there's been some strange rumors going around nearby villages, wolves stealing metal."

"Any of them in the Valley of Peace?"

"Not stealing metal, actually we only saw them that one day when we went out looking for you. My guess is we scared them off and they just decided to find a different village to harass…"

"I'm going with you." Sai tucked her paws in her short pockets.

"No you're not Sai, this is dangerous and I'm sure Tigress isn't going to allow it…"

"Pfft, and you think she would have taken me to the Dragon Grotto or to the Peach Tree Hill; which by the way is a location not far from where she lives?"

"The answer is still no Sai" Po looked at her with concern, "if anything were to happen to you, we wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves…"

Sai let the conversation drop until they arrived home.

"Why should my choice affect you and the gang?" Sai stopped once they reached the large wooden doors, "if I get hurt that's my fault not yours; you and Tigress cannot take responsibility for my actions just because my mother left Tigress in charge."

Po sighed at her, she was using that soft tone, that clearly states _'you can't protect me from everything, even if you tried.'_

'_She's such a realist.'_ He thought calmly.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow, now go rest." He grinned; pointing in the direction of the student barracks.

"Okay" taking a few steps forward she turned on her heel, "thank you again…for the adventure" she smiled sweetly before walking away.

Po waved goodbye to her, before entering the Jade Palace. There he heard various voices of his friends asking where he had gone off too this whole time, he revealed the peach tree trip he took, figures that Sai didn't want to eat with them just yet and eating in her room after being cooped up in it for a full week, didn't sound too pleasing at all.

"I can't believe you got her out to the Peach Tree" Master Monkey stated trying not to laugh, "Tigress couldn't even get Sai out of her own room."

"Never mind the Peach Tree, how the hell did you get her all the way out to the Dragon Grotto?" Master Mantis urged the panda for answers with a victorious smile.

"Well I…" he began but gave Mantis a suspicious glare, "how did you know I took her out there?"

The praying mantis nudged his head in the direction where Tigress sat, "she told us…hell even Master Shifu knows."

Po grunted, "ah man, Tigress did you have to tell them?" his face went a pale pink when smiled cunningly at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, Po" she took a small bite from her bowl of tofu, "I think information like this should be shared…Sai has a fondness for martial arts" her sly smile turn bright and positive, "I am very impressed Dragon Warrior, with you…" her smile grew, "and her."

Viper giggled at the way her feline friend looked at the panda.

"So where is Sai?" The pit viper asked kindly.

"She's resting, we had an eventful day." Po answered the beautiful snake's question.

OOO

Sai had washed up for bed like Po had asked. Pulling out a book, the pages were all blank, it was a diary Viper gave her to write in any private thoughts. It was at the time she had to stay in bed from her injuries. The gift was very thoughtful, but Sai never had any uses for them, because she wears her thoughts on her heart and not afraid to let others know what's on her mind.

'_But now I have a use for it.'_

Opening it up she began jotting down the things Po told her about Tai Chi, from the Masters to the positions and the meaning. It didn't take long, it was only a day's worth of notes. Putting it on the nightstand, she blew out her lantern…her heart eagerly waited for the sun to rise on the next day.

The last thought that exited her mind before slumber hit her was…

'_Maybe learning martial arts won't be too bad; as long as Po is my teacher…he's such a great friend. My friend. The Idealist.'_

Her lips unknowingly curved up.

**OOO**

**Qì** (also chi or ch'i): is an active principle forming part of any living thing. Qi is frequently translated as "life energy", "life force", or "energy flow". Qi is the central underlying principle in traditional Chinese medicine and martial arts. The literal translation of "qi" is "breath", "air", or "gas".

**T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan**: often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement.

Today, t'ai chi ch'uan has spread worldwide. Most modern styles of t'ai chi ch'uan trace their development to at least one of the five traditional schools: Chen, Yang, Wu (Hao), Wu, and Sun.

**Lotus Position:** is a cross-legged sitting asana originating in meditative practices of ancient India, in which the feet are placed on the opposing thighs. It is an established asana, commonly used for meditation, in the Hindu Yoga, Jain and Buddhist contemplative traditions. The asana is said to resemble a lotus, to encourage breathing proper to associated meditative practice, and to foster physical stability.

**Nèijiā: **is a term in Chinese martial arts, grouping those styles that practice nèijìng (Chinese: 內勁; literally "internal strength"), usually translated as internal martial arts, occupied with spiritual, mental or qi-related aspects, as opposed to an "external" (Chinese: 外; pinyin: wài) approach focused on physiological aspects. The distinction dates to the 17th century, but its modern application is due to publications by Sun Lutang, dating to the period of 1915 to 1928. Nèijìng is developed by using "nèigōng" (內功), or "internal exercises," as opposed to "wàigōng" (外功), "external exercises."

**Neijing:** is a salient concept in traditional Chinese kung fu (martial arts). It purports to be the key to unlock the secrets of advanced kung fu in many classic Chinese martial arts training scripts according to Wu Tunan, the expert practitioner of Taijiquan. Nèijìng is developed by using "Neigong" (Traditional Chinese: 內功; pinyin: nèigōng) (內功), or "internal exercises," as opposed to "wàigōng" (外功), "external exercises."

**Baoding: **is a city of Hebei province, bordering the national capital Beijing, which lies 140 kilometres (87 mi) to the northeast. The population of Baoding City, which has an area of 22,185 square kilometres (8,566 sq mi), is 11,194,379, out of which 1,028,000 reside in the urban districts (2010 census) which comprise an area of 365 km2 (141 sq mi).

**Hebei**: is a province of the People's Republic of China in the North China region. Its one-character abbreviation is "冀" (jì), named after Ji Province, a Han Dynasty province (zhou) that included what is now southern Hebei. The name Hebei means "north of the river", referring to its location completely above the Yellow River.

**Tianjin: **is a metropolis in northern China and one of the five national central cities of the People's Republic of China (PRC). It is governed as one of the four direct-controlled municipalities of the PRC, and is thus under direct administration of the central government. Tianjin borders Hebei Province and Beijing Municipality, bounded to the east by the Bohai Gulf portion of the Yellow Sea. Part of the Bohai Economic Rim, it is the largest coastal city in northern China.

**OOO**

**El Hippie: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter ^U^

**OMAC001**: I'm happy to know you are liking Sai and yes I have announced that Shen will be the main villain in this story.

**Miggzzzz: **Thank you :D

**Shawtyangel**: Okay ^U^ you don't have to wait any longer, I'm glad you are liking the fic.


End file.
